La rosa de la vida
by Alykea
Summary: una diosa...sueño profundo....un beso....no.....una rosa. CAPITULO 13 arriba ! ((dejen reviews por fi))
1. Default Chapter

Recuerdos: la última batalla  
  
Despertó sobresaltada, tan solo su respiración ahora agitada se oía en la habitación. Su cuerpo, perlado de sudor se estremecía sin que pudiera hacer nada por frenar la angustia que le invadía.  
  
Solo era un sueño. Sus músculos se relajaron y la tensión desapareció, pero una latente frustración se abría paso hasta su corazón.  
  
Solo era otro sueño, otro maldito sueño.  
  
Lentamente su mirada comenzó a clarear y su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad, con ojos vidriosos Hermione recorrió la habitación. Esta se mostraba ordenada e impecable, en un rincón se encontraba un baúl repleto de libros, pergaminos y todos los útiles esclares que utilizaba en Hogwarts. En el armario podían vislumbrarse túnicas de todas clases y colores. Con una tierna sonrisa, Hermione recordó como sólo unos años atrás, su habitación parecía una biblioteca y como, con el paso de estos años se había convertido en una típica habitación de una adolescente de 17 años.  
  
No sólo su habitación había cambiado, ella había cambiado.  
  
Hermione seguía siendo la joven más inteligente de Hogwarts, pero sin embargo, la atención que había capturado antes por eso dio paso a la atención de la que era objeto debido al cambio de su físico.  
  
Su figura se había estilizado dando paso a un esbelto cuerpo, su busto se había desarrollado dejando ver una finísima cintura, y bajo esta, asomaban unas voluptuosas caderas de las que nacían unas piernas largas y firmes. Su rostro había dejado atrás los rasgos infantiles convirtiéndose en un suave rostro a la par que sensual, donde destacaban unos aojos dorados como la miel y unos labios carnosos.  
  
Si, Hermione Granger se había convertido en una exquisita belleza. Pero no todo era bueno. Ahora era más flexible a la hora de transgredir las normas pero por un alto precio.  
  
Las imágenes de sus pesadillas volvían a su mente. Ahora sabia que la vida era efímera y que había que saborear cada momento, que la vida es un regalo, un regalo que ella estuvo a punto de perder.  
  
¡Rápido, los prefectos, llevaos a los niños!¡PRONTO!  
  
Hogwarts era un caos, los niños lloraban y gritaban, todos corrían en busca de un lugar seguro donde poder refugiarse de la cruenta batalla que se libraba en el Gran Comedor del castillo. Albus Dumbledore, junto con Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape resistían ante los mortifagos dando a los alumnos la oportunidad de escapar.  
  
Voldemort no descansaba, una y otra vez fue abatido desde su renacimiento pero misteriosamente volvía a resurgir de sus cenizas y atacaba de nuevo para saciar su incontrolable sed de poder.  
  
En un acto desesperado, con una última alianza entre mortifagos y dementores, Voldemort, más cruel y despiadado que nunca, atacó al futuro del mundo mágico, los niños.  
  
Mientras los profesores luchaban contra mortifagos y dementores, los alumnos huían y entonces, una voz macabra se elevó en el aire. ¡Dumbledore, entrégame a Potter y todos os podréis ir!- gritó Voldemort, con ojos rojos de ira. ¡No te entregaría ni la más mísera de las ratas Voldemort!- rugió Dumbledore. Ya nada quedaba del amable anciano, ni del simpático guiño de sus ojos, ahora estos, solo brillaban de furia y cólera - Jamás, jamás arriesgare la vida de mis alumnos. ¡Entrégamelo! Por sobre mi cadáver  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger eran los encargados de dirigir a los niños más pequeños fuera del alcance de los mortifagos y los dementores. Había querido luchar, querían ser de ayuda, pero sabia que Dumbledore jamás les hubiera dejado - los niños son lo más importante- había dicho, y tenia razón.  
  
Anticipándose a la lucha, todos los profesores buscaron el aula más alejada del castillo y con un potente hechizo la hicieron infranqueable para mortifagos y cualquier mago oscuro con el fin de que sirviera de refugio a los alumnos de Hogwarts en caso de peligro.  
  
¡Ron, Hermione!- gritó Harry, rodeado de chiquillos de caras asustadas- ¡ hay que ir a la parte norte! Bien- gritaron Ron y Hermione para hacerse oír sobre el estruendoso ruido que se producía en esos momentos.  
  
Llegaron corriendo, agitados y sudorosos al aula. Primero entró Harry y tras comprobar que todo estaba en orden fue contando los niños mientras estos pasaban al interior de la clase 27,28,29,30...- "¡ Falta uno !" Hermione - dijo Harry en voz baja para no alarmar a los niños - falta uno.  
  
El rostro de Hermione dejó expresar el miedo que sentía en esos momentos, intentó recomponer su semblante para dirigirse a los niños. Niños, ¿sabéis si falta alguien? ¿Falta algún compañero vuestro?- preguntó Hermione que aun con un hilo de voz intentó, a pesar de la pregunta, inculcar seguridad a los alumnos.  
  
En ese momento Harry y Ron le miraron y pudieron ver que Hermione realizaba muy bien su tarea de prefecta. Una niña rubia, se levantó temblorosa y dijo - si, falta mi amiga Sandra, no está - y acto seguido se deshizo en sollozos mientras sus compañeros trataban de reconfortarla. de acuerdo - suspiró Hermione y dando media vuelta se dirigió a sus amigos - hay que encontrarla. Esta bien, tu quédate aquí, Harry y yo nos encargaremos- dijo Ron De eso nada, yo voy con vosotros- dijo Hermione- estoy a cargo de ellos y es mi deber Hermione, Ron tiene razón, alguien tiene que cuidar al resto- decía Harry en un intento de conseguir que su compañera y amiga no corriera más riesgos. A esto, Hermione sonrió. Susan, se ha perdido una niña, quédate a cargo, nosotros iremos a buscarla De acuerdo, tened cuidado- contestó la prefecta de Hufflepuf. Ya está - dijo Hermione - andando- y se encaminó hacia el pasillo. Grrrrrr - gruñó Ron en un acto de frustración- es más terca que una mula.  
  
Y abandonando la seguridad del aula comenzó una búsqueda frenética, los tres compañeros corrían por los pasillos, atentos a cualquier indicio que pudiera guiarles hasta la niña perdida. Abajo, en el Gran Comedor, se oía como la batalla seguía su curso y el eco de las voces y el reflejo de las luces de los hechizos llenaban la atmósfera del castillo.  
  
Corrían y corrían, pero nada, la niña parecía haberse evaporado. De repente Hermione paró en seco al ver una persona caminar por los pasillos. Malfoy! ¿qué haces?- preguntó Hermione, dirigiéndose al prefecto de Slytherin. Estoy vigilando ¿no lo ves?- respondió con voz afectada el rubio. ¿has visto a una niña por los pasillos?- dijo Hermione dejando entrever en su expresión un rastro de esperanza ¿has perdido a una niña Granger? ¿tan pronto? Vaya, no me esperaba eso de ti - contestó Malfoy con una sonrisa en sus labios. La has visto o no, ahora no es momento para tus estupideces Malfoy - Hermione se reprimía de darle su merecido al Slytherin "la niña es lo primero" se recordaba mentalmente. No- y sin más que decir dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
El miedo se apoderó de Hermione, si algo le ocurría a la niña no podría perdonárselo nunca. Harry y Ron, ambos con cara de preocupación miraban a su compañera devanarse los sesos pensando en que lugar buscar. "Tiene que estar en alguna parte"- se repetía Hermione- ¡Los baños!- gritó de repente.  
  
Y corriendo, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a los baños del segundo piso. Con las varitas apunto y la respiración entrecortada entraron a los baños. Allí, agazapada en un rincón, estaba Sandra, una bonita niña de cabello oscuro y de ojos azules. Los tres dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio al haber encontrado a Sandra sana y salva. Esta, se levantó corriendo y se echó a los brazos de Hermione, llorando, al ver que por fin la habían encontrado. ya, tranquila....ssshhh - la tranquilizaba Hermione- ya estas a salvo, vamos con tus compañeros. Y cogiéndola de la mano, los cuatro salieron de los baños, pero de pronto oyeron una voz chillona que decía - Petrificus Totalus Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Hermione, Harry y Ron notaron como sus cuerpos se volvían rígidos como una tabla y caían al suelo. Harry movía frenéticamente los ojos tratando de reconocer a su agresor. Notó como los levantaban del suelo y en el proceso pudo discernir la cara de Colagusano y algunos mortifagos.  
  
En el Gran Comedor la tensión se respiraba en el aire. Muchos mortifagos habían caído, el profesor Flitwick se hallaba inconsciente, con una herida en la pierna, apartado de la batalla. McGonagall luchaba sin descanso contar todo mago oscuro que se le ponía por delante, lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Todos los profesores se hallaban exhaustos pero si embargo, agarraban con todas su fuerzas sus varitas determinados a luchar hasta el final. Snape luchaba contra todos los mortifagos que podía, que en señal de venganza por su traición le lanzaban las más potentes maldiciones. Mientras tanto, la profesora Sprout y Madame Hooch se encargaban de mantener a raya a los dementores con poderosos patronus.  
  
Y en el medio, en la parte central del Gran Comedor, se hallaban Dumbledore y Voldemort luchaban incasablemente a muerte. Ríndete Albus! No lo conseguirás! Jamás me derrotarás!- gritaba Voldemort, erguido en su orgullo aun con extremas señales de fatiga. Ni lo sueñes! Hogwarts siempre defenderá a los inocentes- gritaba Dumbledore- IMPEDIMENTA!- a la vez que desviaba una maldición lanzada por su contrincante. Dumbledore resistía, aun cuando los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban casi hasta la extenuación.  
  
De repente todo el comedor quedo en silencio al ver aparecer a cinco mortifagos y a Pettigrew cargando cuatro cuerpos petrificados. ¡ Señor!- gritaba excitado Colagusano- ¡lo tenemos! ¡ tenemos a Potter !  
  
Ante estas palabras todos los presentes abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, unos de preocupación y otros, como Voldemort, de satisfacción. perfecto - susurro, y aprovechando la confusión que reinaba en ese momento creó una barrera invisible quedando en su interior él junto a los cuerpos. Bueno Albus, ya lo ves, al final gano yo- y resonó en todo el colegio la macabra risa de Voldemort haciendo estremecer a los magos y brujas. Dirigió su varita y anuló el hechizo de los cuerpos. Sandra se acurrucó en los brazos de Hermione buscando protección mientras que Harry y Ron se interponían entre Voldemort y las chicas. Desde fuera todos los profesores intentaban, sin éxito, romper la fuerza invisible que les separaba de sus alumnos.  
  
vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí- dijo Voldemort torciendo su boca en una mueca simiesca- si es nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, y has traído a tus amiguitos, que detalle de tu parte.  
  
Harry notaba como ardía su cicatriz pero no prestaba atención a ella, todo su cuerpo temblaba de cólera, como hiciera daño a sus amigos, acabaría con él, aun le llevara toda una vida conseguirlo. déjales ir Voldemort- intentaba controlar su ira- ya me tienes a mí. Oh! Pero podemos divertirnos un rato no Potter? ¡ CRUCIO !- la varita apuntó a Ron y sus gritos se dejaron oír por todo el salón. NOOO!!! Rooooon ¡!!- Hermione sollozaba a la vez que sujetaba el cuerpo de Ron intentado mitigar su dolor.  
  
Harry sentía como le escocia la cicatriz más y más, tenia que pensar, debía hacer algo. "Ya esta." ¡ EXPELLIARMUS !- gritó  
  
¡ IMPEDIMENTA !  
  
No ocurrió nada, Harry se extrañó. vaya, ¿creías que pasaría otra vez no?, ¿qué te salvarías por la unión de nuestras varitas? JAJAJAJAJA, ¿acaso me crees tan estúpido como para dejar que eso ocurriera?.-decía Voldemort.-si, era una buena opción, pero el Prior Incantatem solo funciona con mi varita, y un fiel sirviente me ha prestado la suya, cierto es que no tengo el mismo poder, pero si el suficiente para derrotarte.  
  
En ese momento Dumbledore comprendió. Voldemort usaba otra varita para evitar que la varita de Harry conectara con la suya, pero al tener que usar la varita de otro, Voldemort debía de utilizar el doble de su poder para realizar los hechizos con el efecto deseado, ¡ cada vez estaba más débil !  
  
¡ MINERVA !- gritó -¡ busca a la Orden, deprisa ! Minerva salió corriendo en busca de los miembros de la orden del fénix, que estaban combatiendo en las puertas del castillo.  
  
Poniendo la atención de nuevo en la barrera vio cómo Ron estaba inconsciente y Harry entre Hermione, que abrazaba a Sandra, y Voldemort. CRUCIO Miles de cuchillos incandescentes parecían clavarse en el cuerpo de Harry, que cayó de rodillas, gritando por el dolor.  
  
fíjate - rió con sorna Voldemort- dos sangres sucia, con vosotras no tendré clemencia.  
  
Mientras tanto, la Orden del Fénix se colocaba alrededor de la barrera mientras los profesores aguantaban contra los pocos mortifagos que quedaban.  
  
Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher y Sirius Black se cogían de las manos, mientras Dumbledore daba ordenes. Era su última oportunidad, el pobre Harry no aguantaría más protegiendo a las chicas, pero necesitaban su ayuda. ¡ HARRY ! - gritó Dumbledore - HARRY el hechizo, recuérdalo, haz un esfuerzo, necesitamos tu ayuda!!!  
  
Harry, ignorando el dolor, comenzó a recitar un hechizo, ala par que los magos de la Orden que le había enseñado durante el curso. magos de la Orden, Voldemort está débil, hay que atacar, ahora!!!  
  
Voldemort, sabiendo que no tenia tiempo ya acorralado como estaba, aun con la protección de la barrera intentó, con un último esfuerzo, llevarse la vida de las chiquillas que tenia delante, mientras la voz de Harry y los miembros de la Orden resonaban en las paredes.  
  
Agua, fuego, tierra y aire, Madre naturaleza, Que la sangre de los árboles se derrame, Que el agua de los ríos se desborde, Que tu poder limpie la faz de la Tierra...  
  
AVADA...  
  
¡Que el mal de este mundo perezca!.  
  
KEDAVRA!!!  
  
Una potente luz surgió del centro del círculo, una luz dorada como el sol y potente como el rayo, un estruendo, y de pronto, silencio. Abrieron los ojos, oscuridad, se encendieron las antorchas, silencio, y entonces, un llanto.  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape, heridos pero alegres vieron como Voldemort había desaparecido, pero el canalla había realizado su última jugada. Sobre el cuerpo de una niña de 11 años se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Hermione Granger.  
  
Tras recordar todo esto, Hermione se levantó silenciosamente de su cama, necesitaba una ducha, una larga y reconfortante ducha. Recordó lo que sucedió después. Algo que todavía la sorprende, en brazos de Severus Snape, fue llevada al hospital San Mungo donde los médicos se afanaban por curarla, había tenido suerte. Gracias al poco poder que tenia Voldemort y a la fuerza del hechizo se salvó de la maldición asesina. 


	2. Comienza la rutina

Hola!! Bueno, no voy a decir la típica cosa de: los personajes no son míos y todo esto. Tan solo deciros que esto lo hago sin animo de lucro pero sí con mucha ilusión. La simbología de mi fic: Pensamientos: letra cursiva ( )- aclaraciones pero no mías (n/a)- mis cosillas p'animar el fic  
  
Bueno, pos na más.  
  
Comienza la rutina...  
  
El bullicio se extendía por todo el andén 9 ¾. Era 1 de septiembre, día en que, con abrazos y besos, los niños se despedían de sus padres para acudir a Hogwarts, colegio de Magia y Hechicería donde se aprendía a ser un buen mago o una buena bruja. Para algunos era el inicio de una nueva etapa, para otros, como Hermione, era el principio del final de una etapa de su vida que sin duda añoraría. Comenzaba el séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts; luciendo su insignia de prefecta Hermione aguardaba ansiosa esperando reencontrarse con sus amigos. eh!! Hermione, aquí!!- Ron llamaba su atención y junto a él Harry le saludaba efusivamente con la mano. Hola chicos!! ¿qué tal el verano? Bien - dijo Harry - si exceptuamos la bronca que me echó Sirius por meternos en la lucha contra Voldemort, el lío en que me metí con un gnomo y que me rompí el brazo jugando al Quiddich, lo he pasado bien.  
  
Harry se mostraba sonriente, desde que Sirius fue declarado inocente tras la captura de Colagusano al principio del verano, el joven estaba viviendo con su padrino y no podía pedir nada mejor. ¿te echó la bronca?- preguntó Hermione si, ya sabes como se pone con estas cosas.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Vamos Sirius, no te enfades, solo buscábamos a una niña que se había perdido, no la íbamos a dejar sola. Si eso lo comprendo Harry, pero ¿no podías haber llamado a algún profesor? ¿o a alguien de la Orden? No se como lo haces pero siempre estas en medio.  
  
Harry se calló, conocía a su padrino cuando estaba enojado, lo mejor que podía hacer era callarse y asentir hasta que se tranquilizara. Una vez Sirius estuvo sentado y calmado, Harry realizó la pregunta que desde hacia algunos días le rondaba por la cabeza. -Sirius ¿por qué Voldemort, en lugar de atacarme a mí atacó a Hermione y a la niña? Verás Harry, el hechizo que recitaste no solo es de destrucción, es magia antigua y muy poderosa, por eso también protege al que lo formula. Supongo que Voldemort lo sabia, al igual que sabia su efecto, así que antes de morir querría hacer el mayor daño posible.  
  
(fin flash back)  
  
Ron!!! Estas aquí- vieron a Molly Weasley acercarse a ellos - hola Harry cielo, hola Hermione, chica que bien te ha sentado el verano.  
Molly, Arthur y los gemelos Fred y George habían ido a la estación a  
despedir a los chicos y a Ginny. vamos chicos, el tren va a partir sin vosotros. Adiós mama - gritó Ron mientras subía al tren. Adiós y cuidaros Adiós señora Weasley!!!- gritaron Harry y Hermione Pasadlo bien y estudiad mucho!!!!  
  
El tren comenzaba su marcha, serpenteando por los campos, hacia Hogwarts.  
Se aposentaron en el último vagón del tren, charlando y contándose las  
anécdotas del verano. oye Hermione, mi madre tenia razón, estas muy guapa. Gracias, pero yo creo que no he cambiado tanto. Ron tiene razón, vas a ser la envidia del colegio.  
Hermione se sonrojó ante los cometarios y acto seguido los tres  
comenzaron a reír a mandíbula batiente.  
  
Entre risas el tren llegó a Hogwarts, estaba un poco maltratado tras la  
última batalla pero aún se erguía majestuoso en la oscuridad.  
  
Mientras comenzaba la selección de los nuevos alumnos Hermione echó un  
vistazo a sus compañeros, tanto de Gryffindor como de las otras casas.  
Una cabellera de un rubio platino llamó su atención. Vaya, si que había  
cambiado Malfoy este verano, aunque lo que probablemente también había  
cambiado era su visión con respecto a los varones.  
También era cierto que Draco Malfoy había cambiado.  
Tenia que admitir que era atractivo a rabiar. Su cuerpo, formado por el  
Quiddich, era la delicia de las muchachas, sus ojos, tan fríos como él  
parecían esconder miles de secretos, secretos que lo hacían ver  
misterioso. Ciertamente era ese halo de misterio y arrogancia lo que  
hacia a las chicas delirar por él.  
Desgraciadamente, ese talante arrogante y esa admiración por si mismo no  
había cambiado en absoluto. Seguía siendo el maldito Malfoy, atractivo,  
pero Malfoy al fin y al cabo.  
  
Desviando su atención pudo ver como Dumbledore se levantaba de su asiento  
para dar el ya conocido discurso de principio de curso. Queridos alumnos, bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Hemos vivido el mejor verano desde hace bastantes años gracias a la eliminación de Voldemort, tan solo espero que la paz que ha reinado desde ese suceso, dure lo más posible. Esta claro que para que todo funcione bien en nuestra convivencia hacen falta algunas normas que paso a enumerar ahora. 1º- esta totalmente prohibida la entrada al Bosque Prohibido (n/a: evidentemente) 2º- los alumnos de primer curso no pueden poseer escobas ni participar en los torneos de Quiddich que se realizan en Hogwarts. 3º - y para acabar...portaos bien.  
Nada más, que empiece el festín.  
  
Al momento, todos los platos y las fuentes se llenaron de la exquisita  
comida de Hogwarts que todos los alumnos, sin excepción, procedieron a  
degustar.  
  
Hermione se sentía observada, lo que era natural ya que prácticamente  
todas las miradas de los chicos estaban clavadas en ella, chicos, ¿soy yo o todo el mundo me mira? Todos te miran Hermione, - contestó Harry - ya te hemos dicho que habías cambiado mucho. Fi, haf cambfiado muzo - corroboró Ron entre bocados.  
  
Entonces Hermione sintió la mirada procedente de alguien que jamás habría  
imaginado, Draco Malfoy la estaba observando.  
Sus mejillas adoptaron un color escarlata, y un cosquilleo recorrió su  
espalda, y agachando la cabeza, se centró en su plato de comida, siempre  
la había avergonzado ser el centro de atención.  
Terminado el banquete, todos los alumnos se retiraron a dormir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, en una habitación de la casa Gryffindor se hallaba  
durmiendo Hermione.  
Un rayo de sol se introdujo por la ventana posándose directamente sobre  
sus ojos, cuando se hizo notar el calor, ésta giró la cabeza, pero el sol  
insistía y ahora se posó en su mejilla, durante un momento una nube le  
dio a Hermione una tregua pero parecía que esa mañana no le iban a dejar  
dormir. Hermione, despierta o llegaras tarde - Lavender le zarandeó un poco hasta ver que su compañera había despertado.  
Sintiendo un ligero escalofrío cuando posó su pie desnudo en el suelo,  
Hermione caminó somnolienta hasta el baño para asearse y alistarse para  
un nuevo día de colegio.  
  
La primera clase que tenían después de desayunar era Transformaciones con  
los Slytherins, algo nada atractivo para un lunes por la mañana.  
  
Bueno alumnos, esta es su primera clase del curso, así que espero, desde hoy mismo, más colaboración por su parte si es que alguien quiere aprobar este curso. Hoy estudiaremos como transformar animales en personas y viceversa, asi pues poneros por parejas.  
Rápidamente, cada alumno se puso con la persona más allegada antes de que  
la profesora McGonagall les detuviese. esperar un momento. A partir de hoy, por orden del director las parejas se formaran intercambiando las casas, para fomentar la convivencia entre ellas.  
  
Viendo las caras de los alumnos, que parecían decir : yo no me pongo con  
esos ni borracho , McGonagall procedió a emparejarlas ella misma.  
-Seamus Finnigan con Millicent Bulstrode, Potter con Zabini, Weasley con  
Parkinson y Hermione Granger con Draco Malfoy...... ¡vamos ¿a que  
esperáis?!  
  
Acto seguido, refunfuñando y maldiciendo se formaron las parejas, cada  
persona enfrente de la otra, ambas con sus varitas en mano.  
- profesora....¿esto...no será...doloroso, verdad?  
-no señor Longbottom, no es en absoluto doloroso, ¿cree usted que si lo  
fuera lo enseñaríamos?  
-no profesora- respondió Neville en un susurro. de acuerdo, la base del hechizo es muy sencilla y la estudiamos hace varios años, por lo que confío todos la sabréis, lo único que tenéis que hacer es apuntar con la varita a vuestro compañero y decir estas palabras mientras pensáis en el animal en que se transformará vuestro compañero "mutatio animalis" y el contrahechizo es "desmutatio", es sencillo.  
  
Todas las parejas procedieron a realizar el hechizo, pronto la clase se  
vio llena de patos, serpientes, cebras... cuidado Granger, mas vale que lo hagas bien o te arrepentirás. Tranquilo Malfoy, ya no puedes ser mas animal de lo que eres ahora- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.  
  
¡MUTATIO ANIMALIS!  
Malfoy, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en un precioso hurón  
blanco.  
¡DESMUTATIO!  
-maldita Granger, lo has hecho a propósito, te voy a .... de acuerdo, basta por hoy, 5 puntos por cada transformación, quiero un resumen por parejas de este hechizo y todas las posibles aplicaciones que se puedan hacer.  
  
Todos lo alumnos recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a su siguiente  
clase.  
-jo, McGonagall empieza fuerte, ese resumen nos llevara días y encima  
tengo que hacerlo con la foca de Parkinson  
-al menos no tienes que soportar a Malfoy, pero tienes que comprender Ron  
que este es el último año y...  
-eh!! Granger  
-¿qué quieres Malfoy?- preguntó Harry interponiéndose entre Malfoy y  
Hermione.  
-de ti nada estúpido, ¿cómo te has atrevido a hacerme eso, quien narices  
te crees que eres, sangre sucia?. eso!! ¿Cómo le has hecho eso a Draco? Cállate Parkinson- le cortó Hermione- y ten cuidado en no morderte la lengua, podrías envenenarte.  
Y acto seguido, con la cabeza bien alta, Hermione continuó caminado con  
Ron y Harry detrás dejando a los dos Slytherins plantados y ardiendo de  
furia.  
- ah! Malfoy, a las 6 en la biblioteca, que hay que hacer el resumen, y  
no llegues tarde. grrrr...maldita Granger.  
  
La mañana pasó rapidamente, como aún no tenian profesor de Defensa Contra  
las Artes Oscuras esa tarde tenian hora libre, y los alumnos, con algunas  
excepciones como Hermione, se dedicaron a holgazanear todo lo que  
pudieron.  
  
Pronto llegó la hora de reunirse con Malfoy en la biblioteca y Hermione  
no tenia ningunas ganas de acudir, pero si era relacionado con los  
estudios no iva a perjudicar su expediente académico solo por un bichejo  
como Malfoy. si te hace algo ese apestoso nos lo dices, eh? Si, y Harry yo nos ocuparemos de él, ¡suerte!.  
  
En la puerta de la biblioteca se hallaba Draco Malfoy, eran las 6 en  
punto.  
Juntos entraron y pronto encontraron una mesa libre en donde comenzar a  
trabajar pero antes, Hermione quería poner los puntos sobre las ies.  
-escucha Malfoy, estamos en la biblioteca y no quiero follones, si no  
eres capaz de comportarte correctamente ya puedes irte. a mi nadie me habla en ese tono Granger. Oh venga, no pongas esa voz de adulto reprimido conmigo Malfoy, a mi no me intimidas- dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a buscar los libros que les harían falta maniática de la última palabra  
Con cuatro o cinco libros esparcidos sobre la mesa, y varios pergaminos  
emborronados, Malfoy y Hermione seguían haciendo el resumen de  
Transformaciones. veamos, el hechizo de transmutación es muy utilizado entre los aurores debido a la capacidad de poder transformarse por un periodo de tiempo sin la necesidad de convertirse en animago (aunque este hechizo es altamente vigilado por el Ministerio de Magia)  
Hermione miraba como Malfoy redactaba su parte del resumen, era extraño,  
pero por unos momentos pareció ver en el rubio Slytherin a un joven  
normal y corriente, o todo lo normal que este chico podría ser. ¿qué miras Granger? Nada que te importe Malfoy..... ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué hice que? ¿por qué te unistes contra voldemort? Bueno...no siempre es divertido ser el malo de la película Granger.  
Entonces Hermione vio algo insospechado para ella, la sonrisa de Malfoy,  
no una sonrisa irónica ni de desprecio, sino simplemente una sonrisa.  
Le miro de reojo y con una sonrisa continuó trabajando. ¿mañana a la misma ahora? De acuerdo, ah! Malfoy, ha sido agradable, extraño pero agradable.  
  
Cada uno se fue por su lado, Hermione se dirigió a su sala común a dejar  
sus cosas para ir cenar al Gran Comedor.  
- ¿extraño pero agradable? ¿Que demonios ha sido eso?  
  
Malfoy se dirigía a su sala común, no paraba de pensar en el cambio que  
se había producido en Granger, no solo su físico, que, aunque lejos de  
admitir a los demás, le había dejado bastante impresionado, sino más  
bien, el cambio de su carácter era lo que a él le sorprendía.  
Pocos chicos, y mucho menos las chicas se atrevían a hablarle de ese  
modo, y sin embargo Granger lo había hecho de forma totalmente natural y  
con astucia. bueno, al menos a demostrado tener sangre en las venas.  
Ese carácter que la chica había demostrado le gustaba, era un reto, un  
reto de argumentaciones y orgullo, reto en el que pondría toda su astucia  
e inteligencia, porque no pensaba perder.  
había sido agradable pasar la tarde con...espera, ¿agradable, con  
Granger? Señor, creo que me empieza a afectar el curso.  
  
Ya en el comedor, Hermione se sentó junto a sus compañeros y empezó a  
comer tranquilamente, mientras que sus amigos le miraban expectantes. ¿Y? ¿Y que? ¿cómo que y que? ¿no piensas contarnos como te fue con "ese"? bueno...ha sido....interesante  
Continuó comiendo haciendo caso omiso de las barbaridades que en ese  
momento estaba diciendo Ron.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
hola!!!!  
Bueno, aquí está el segundo capitulo de mi primer fic.  
Espero que os este gustando porque pongo todo mi empeño en ello.  
Ya sé que por ahora los capítulos son un poco cortos y aburridos pero son  
básicamente introductorios pero dentro de poco habrá un poco mas de  
acción.  
Sed buenos conmigo que soy novata jeje.  
  
Bueno, para cualquier critica o consejo, REVIEWS.  
O también podéis mandarme un e-mail, ok?  
  
Besukis a todos  
  
Alykea 


	3. una pocion un tanto peligrosa

Una poción un tanto peligrosa  
  
Era viernes por la tarde y todos los profesores se encontraban en el despacho de Dumbledore, en una reunión en la que se planificarían las cosas para la semana siguiente y se comentaba lo ocurrido durante la semana que acababa. bueno, decidme, ¿qué tal ha ido con el intercambio de las casas?  
  
McGonagall fue la primera en contestar a la pregunta formulada por Dumbledore. veras, Albus, puede que me equivoque pero en mis clases este nuevo "tratamiento" no parece haber tenido una bueno acogida, al menos no entre Gryffindors y Slytherins, esos chicos refunfuñan por todo. Pues en mis clases ha funcionado bastante bien - decía una sonriente Sprout - Ravenclaws, y Hufflepuffs se llevan de maravilla, aunque los de Gryffindor no se quedan atrás, no es por menospreciar Snape, pero tus alumnos no parecen muy interesados con este nuevo procedimiento. Lo sé, hablare con ellos Bueno, en ese caso esperaremos un poco más de tiempo y ya me diréis que tal funciona, ¿de acuerdo?, mantenerlo todo tal y como esta ahora.- sentenció Dumbledore. De acuerdo Esta bien, veamos, ahora podemos decidir que....  
  
La reunión prosiguió hasta la hora de la cena, hora en la que tanto  
alumnos como profesores se dirigían al Gran Comedor para cenar.  
  
La sala común estaba repleta de estudiantes en esos momentos, Snape, jefe  
de la casa Slytherin les había reunido.  
-SILENCIO  
-bien, he recibido quejas de algunos profesores que dicen que no queréis  
mezclaros con alumnos de otras casas. ¡es que no son dignos de mezclarse con los de nuestra clase, yo no quiero mezclarme con muggles.!  
  
Snape, lejos de reprenderle, le dijo  
- gracias por su opinión señor Zabinni, pero la orden procede de  
Dumbledore, así que deberán acatarla si no quieren tener problemas, no  
hace falta que les agrade la compañía, solo no debéis quejaros  
¿entendido?  
-si- dijo el colectivo.  
-De acuerdo, entonces iros a dormir. Buenas noches.  
  
Malfoy se levantó de su sillón preferido (algo que ya había tomado como  
de su propiedad) y se encaminó hacia su habitación.  
La verdad es que a él tampoco le había importado mucho eso del  
intercambio de parejas en clase, aunque es algo que no diría bajo  
juramento, siempre y cuando su pareja fuera Grang...espera, ¿en qué estoy  
pensando? Si, vale, ha cambiado y esta como un tren...pero ¿qué digo? Es  
una sangre sucia, que asco, aunque...es el sueño, si el sueño, o tengo  
fiebre y estoy delirando, si eso tiene que ser, yo jamás pensaría en  
Granger como...necesito una ducha...fría.  
Tras una reconfortante ducha, Draco, con solo una toalla cubriendo su  
desnudez,  
Se sentó en la cama y sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos empezaron a  
volar.  
Es bastante guapa, y mierda, es atractiva, con esos ojos miel,, y esos  
labios, me encantaría besarlos.  
Un cosquilleo recorrió su espalda y abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa,  
para, acto seguido, cerrarlos en plena frustración, a la vez que se mecía  
los cabellos.  
Mierda Draco, ¿has olvidado quien eres? las hormonas te están jugando una  
mala pasada.  
Imágenes de dos jóvenes besándose inundaron su mente, se abrazaban y la  
joven era...mmm.....necesito otra ducha.  
  
Lo que Malfoy no podía saber era que, en ese mismo momento, en otra  
habitación del colegio, una joven Gryffindor luchaba también contra sus  
pensamientos.  
  
Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, desde hacia días no podía dejar de  
lado esa sonrisa, esos ojos fríos como el hielo pero que serian capaz de  
derretir a cualquiera.  
Vamos Hermione, tu no puedes pensar eso de él, es Malfoy, el apestoso  
Malfoy.  
Te humilla, y tu le ves atractivo, se cree superior a ti y tu solo  
piensas en besarlo, señor...creo que deliro.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó con dolor de cabeza, no había  
podido dormir gracias a que un atractivo rubio se negaba a salir de su  
mente.  
Se miró en el espejo, unas profundas ojeras de un color violáceo se  
habían posado bajo sus ojos. Pero ahora no tenia tiempo de maquillarse,  
llegaba tarde a su clase de Pociones, y Snape quitaría los puntos que con  
tanto esfuerzo ella había conseguido.  
  
Bajó rápidamente al comedor, con el tiempo justo de coger una tostada  
para comérsela por el camino. Hermione, ¿estas bien? Si Harry, lo que pasa es que no he dormido muy bien.  
  
El profesor Snape hizo su ruidosa entrada, como acostumbraba, tal vez para intimidar a los alumnos, algo totalmente innecesario ya que ese efecto lo conseguía con su sola presencia y una mirada.  
  
copiad la poción de la pizarra y colocaros en las parejas asignadas en los días anteriores, YA!!  
Personas cambiándose de sitio, calderos, ruidos de pergaminos...llenaban  
la sala. EN SILENCIO!!.  
  
Malfoy y Hermione se colocaron en los únicos asientos libres, en primera  
fila, cosa que no agradó mucho a Hermione, no porque no se viera capaz de  
hacer la formula correctamente, sino que le crispaba los nervios tener  
los ojos de Snape en su caldero a todas horas, exceptuando cuando  
ridiculizaba a los Gryffindors o cuando le restaba puntos a Neville.  
En cambio Draco estaba encantado, Pociones era su asignatura favorita y  
era el predilecto del profesor y podía alardear de ello sentándose  
cómodamente en primera fila.  
"Poción de la seducción." veamos, esta poción es una de tantas que se utilizan para seducir pero tiene una pequeña condición, solo funcionara si la persona que la toma se siente atraída por la persona que la realiza, ¿esta claro?. Comenzar.  
  
-de acuerdo, Malfoy, ocúpate de las raíces que yo me ocupare de los  
crisopos y las escamas de dragón. a mi no me des ordenes Granger. Deja de incordiar y haz lo que te digo.  
Y para el asombro de Hermione, Malfoy se puso a cortar las raíces, a la  
vez que ella echaba en el caldero los crisopos. tres crisopos por cada escama, y si hay que echar 5 escamas....hay que echar 15 crisopos y mantenerlos a fuego lento hasta que...- murmuraba para sí misma Hermione, concentrándose en no cometer ningún fallo. Longbottom!!! Niño estúpido!!! ¡¡¿De que color tiene que ser la poción?!! Azul, señor- dijo un tembloroso Neville ¡¡¿y de que color es la tuya?!! Verde, señor ¡¡10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por tu incapacidad!!  
  
Una vez todas las pociones estuvieron echas Snape dijo la poción que tenéis sirve para un corto periodo de tiempo, en vuestro caso de 10 minutos, debéis hacérselo probar a vuestros compañeros, ¡venga! Vamos Malfoy , pruébala. ¿estas loca Granger? No la probaría ni muerto. ¿tienes miedo Malfoy...?- le dijo Hermione, provocándolo- ¿acaso eres un gallina? Trae eso  
Cogió el cuenco en el que se encontraba una sustancia espesa de un color  
azul marino, y, de un trago, se la bebió.  
Puso los ojos en blanco, y a abrir y a cerrar la boca. Hermione dio un  
gritito, eso significaba que la poción estaba surgiendo efecto.  
Una vez la cara de Draco se recompuso, este miró a Hermione.  
-¿ha funcionado? no lo sé  
Hermione recorrió la clase con la vista, parecía que en pocas parejas la  
poción hacia efecto, aunque claro esta que, siendo las parejas entre  
gryffindors y Slytherins la poción no prosperase.  
-¿sabes una cosa Granger?- dijo Draco, acercándose sinuosamente a  
Hermione q...que Malfoy- contestó Hermione, retrocediendo hoy estas muy atractiva- Draco había cambiado su fría voz para dar paso a una voz melosa y sensual vaya...la poción a funcionado....UN MOMENTO...HA FUNCIONADO...Draco se...siente atraído por mí...¿cómo puede ser? Esto...jeje...Malfoy - Hermione estaba nerviosa, Malfoy cada vez estaba mas cerca de ella, cuando en una distracción notó como dos manos rodeaban su cintura, miró al frente y vio la cara de Malfoy a escasos centímetros de la suya. Si Granger, muy atractiva.  
  
Y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, y ante la estupefacta mirada de Snape, Malfoy unió sus labios con los de Hermione.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
hola!!! Lo primero de todo pido perdón por haber repetido sin querer el capitulo, pero es la primera vez que añadía un capitulo al fic y como soy novata no lo controlo muy bien, pero ya he aprendido jejeje.  
  
Pos na, aquí esta el tercer capitulo de mi fic, no es muy largo, pero como ya dije solo son parte de la introducción hasta que empiece realmente la trama de la historia.  
  
Por favor, enviadme reviews, que me gustaría saber que tal lo estoy haciendo vale?  
  
Besukis Alykea 


	4. Conversaciones

Hola! Bueno, aquí esta el 4º capitulo, espero que os guste. chao simbologia "pensamientos" (n/a): notas mias ( ): aclaraciones pero del fic, no mis comentarios. Ya ta, bueno pues ahí va.  
  
Conversaciones  
  
Snape observaba atónito la escena, Draco Malfoy, su mejor alumno, a quien el tenia especial cariño, estaba besando a la sabelotodo de Granger, ¿cómo era eso posible?. Por suerte, los demás alumnos no se habían fijado ya que estaban demasiado entretenidos con sus propias pociones, lo que era un alivio, porque sino se habría formado tal algarabía en la clase que no se sentía capaz de tranquilizar.  
  
Al fin, Malfoy separó los labios de la chica,  
  
¿has disfrutado tanto como yo?- dijo con una sonrisa que derretiría el polo norte. Hermione, más roja que un tomate no pudo mas que agachar la cabeza y sentarse en su asiento, con el corazón que parecía se le iba a salir del pecho.  
  
Snape se dirigió hacia ellos, por suerte el efecto de la poción solo duraría unos instantes más, tendría que vigilar al señor Malfoy a partir de ahora.  
  
vaya Granger, hace usted cualquier cosa por un sobresaliente eh?  
  
Ha sido el efecto de la poción, profesor- contestó Hermione, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.  
  
De acuerdo- Snape se dirigió al resto de la clase- el efecto de la poción, a aquellos que le haya funcionado, se irá en 3....2...1..YA. Podéis iros.  
  
Draco, muy confundido, recogió sus útiles y su caldero y se dirigió a su sala común.  
  
profesor Snape...  
  
¿qué quieres Granger?  
  
Solo quería saber si recordara el efecto de la poción  
  
¿quien?  
  
Malfoy  
  
-Puede, dependerá del grado de atracción, y Granger...tenga cuidado...les  
vigilare de cerca  
  
Si profesor  
  
Y salió en estampida de la clase. "No creo que recuerde nada...no creo que se sienta muy atraído por mí...solo es que he...cambiado un poco...maldito Malfoy...que vergüenza me ha hecho pasar....¿has disfrutado tanto como yo?" "¿había disfrutado ese beso?...bueno...no le había molestado tanto como se hubiera imaginado...pero le había pillado tan de sorpresa....que...no sabia si...no...no me puede gustar Malfoy...es irónico...definitivamente no estoy bien."  
  
El día pasó rápido, pero Draco casi ni lo había notado, inmerso en sus pensamientos como estaba. No conseguía recordar que había sucedido en la clase de Snape, pero lo único que había notado al salir de ella era una tibia sensación en los labios y un ligero calor en su pecho, quizás en su helado corazón, ¿qué demonios había pasado?. No quería preguntárselo a Granger, temía la respuesta, al igual que temía pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido, pues se hacia una ligera idea.  
  
"No...no podría haber pasado eso...yo jamás besaría a esa sangre sucia...aunque..."  
  
Ya se encontraban todos en el Gran Comedor, dispuestos a saborear la cena, cuando una voz sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos.  
  
oye Hermione, ¿te pasa algo? ¿estas muy callada?- pregunto Ron  
  
no me pasa nada  
  
¿qué tal te fue en pociones? Me imagino que no muy bien ¿no?- pregunto a su vez Harry.  
  
Hermione dio un saltito en su asiento, ¿le habían visto? ¿se habían dado  
cuenta de lo sucedido en pociones?  
  
¿por qué ...dices eso..Harry?  
  
bueno, como hacías pareja con Malfoy, no te habrá funcionado la poción y no te han dado puntos, no?  
  
Hermione se relajó, por un momento pensó que...  
  
¿os imagináis a Malfoy enamorado de Hermione? JAJAJAJA- rió Ron  
  
Hermione intentó reír con ellos, simular que le molestaría que eso  
pasase, cuando en el fondo, su corazón le decía lo contrario.  
  
Terminada la cena, todos los alumnos se fueron a sus casas, a dormir, a  
realizar las tareas atrasadas o a charlar un rato con los amigos.  
  
hey Harry! ¿te apetece una partidita?  
  
claro!! Ya veras Ron, ya veras como te gano esta vez.  
  
Hermione sonrió, cada noche, Ron y Harry se sentaban a jugar al ajedrez,  
cada noche Harry decía lo mismo y cada noche perdía espectacularmente  
contra Ron.  
  
chicos, yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches.  
  
buenas noches Hermione- contestaron a dúo.  
  
Hermione se dirigió a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se sentó en su  
cama.  
Parvati y Lavender todavía no llegaban, a ellas les gustaba quedarse en  
la sala común y ponerse a cotillear y contarse los nuevos chismes del  
día.  
  
TOC, TOC  
  
Tocaron a la puerta, Hermione se extrañó un poco, no esperaba visita,  
pero aun así, fue a abrir la puerta.  
  
hola Hermione.  
  
hola Ginny, pasa.  
  
Ginny se había hecho muy amiga de ella desde hacia algunos años, digamos  
que Hermione era la hermana que nunca tuvo.  
  
oye Hermione, ¿te pasa algo?  
  
¿por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo?- respondió Hermione, ya con los nervios un poco alterados por la dichosa preguntita.  
  
Tranquila Hermione, es solo que te he visto un poco rara hoy, casi no has hablado en todo el día  
  
Bueno...es que...  
  
No me lo digas, es un chico, ¿a que si?  
  
Bueno...puede  
  
¡ay que ilusión! Mi Hermione se ha enamorado!!!!!1  
  
¡¡ Yo no me he enamorado!!  
  
Vamos a ver, ¿te pones nerviosa cuando le ves?  
  
Si...un poco- contesto Hermione, un poco avergonzada  
  
Y ¿sientes un cosquilleo en el estomago cuando el te mira?  
  
Puede que sea... algo de eso  
  
Y dime...¿lo has imaginado besándote?- pregunto Ginny conteniendo la respiración  
  
So...solo una...vez  
  
¡¡¡ Siii!!! Hermione eso significa que te gusta, sin lugar a dudas  
  
Hermione estaba en estado de shock, ¿me gusta Malfoy?, pero no podía  
ser...era totalmente imposible...imposible....pero cierto.  
  
Hermione...eh....Hermione  
Saliendo de su asombro Hermione se puso colorada y dijo  
  
si..que quieres  
  
nada chica pero es que te habías quedado en babia  
  
pero Ginny, ¿estas segura de que significa eso?  
  
Claro que si, comprobado por mi misma, hay un refrán que dice: ven antes el humo los que estan fuera que las llamas los que están dentro.  
  
Y eso que significa  
  
Ay chica, tan lista para unas cosas y tan corta en otras  
  
Eh¡¡ no te pases- dujo Hermione riendo  
  
Jeje, significa que es muy difícil darte cuenta de lo que sientes, y que a veces los demás se dan cuenta antes que tu, lo que no es en este caso...¡que calladito que lo tenias, pilla!! JAJAJA  
  
¡pero si ni yo misma lo sabia!  
  
Bueno, yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches Hermione  
  
Buenas noches Ginny, que descanses.  
  
Hermione se tumbó en su cama..."vaya...entonces esto es lo que  
siento...según Ginny me gusta Draco pero..¿Draco?¿desde cuando ha dejado  
de ser Malfoy? quizás sea esto una prueba...de que...quizás me  
guste...solo un poquito..".  
  
Draco se encontraba en los jardines de Hogwarts, había salido sin que  
nadie le viera, necesitaba pensar, pensar en lo que sentía, no era  
posible que a él le atrajera la estúpida de Granger.  
Se sentó, el olor de la húmeda hierba ascendió, y el reflejo plateado de  
la luna llena en el lago era, para Draco, la mejor imagen que unos ojos  
podían contemplar.  
  
La luna, serena, acariciaba con sus rayos las flores, los árboles... era  
un momento mágico.  
  
Hermione, se revolvía en su cama, no podía dormir.  
Dio me día vuelta...no, así no estaba cómoda, se tumbo boca arriba, no,  
así tampoco, era frustrante, se levantó. Mirar la luna siempre le había  
funcionado. Desde que era pequeña siempre le había gustado mirar la luna,  
salía de su ventana y trepaba hasta llegar al tejado, donde podía verla  
en todo su esplendor.  
Pero algo captó su atención, no era la luna, era el reflejo de un cabello  
platinado sentado en la oscuridad.  
  
"Draco..".  
  
Se colocó una túnica sobre sus hombros, y silenciosamente, sin despertar  
a sus compañeras, se dirigió a los jardines.  
No sabia porque lo hacia, ni sabia que le iba a decir, tan solo sabia que  
quería hablar con él.  
  
"No puede ser...yo soy Draco Malfoy...no me puede gustar esa media  
muggle, una sangre sucia..."  
  
maldita sea Granger, ¿qué me has echo?- susurró  
  
Draco...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
  
hola!!! Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hicieron mucha ilusion jeje Bueno. Ya sé que a algunos les hubiera gustado que todo el mundo viera ese beso pero prefiero mantener esta "relación" en secreto....por ahora.  
  
Quería comentaros una cosilla, no sé por que pero no me deja usar la letra cursiva ni la negrita así que los pensamientos los pondré entre comillas, si algo os parece lioso ponerme un review ok? Pronto los capítulos serán más largos, lo prometo REVIEWS PLEASE!!!  
  
BESUKIS Alykea 


	5. A la luz de la luna

A la luz de la luna  
  
Draco se giró al oir su nombre y miró a la joven que tenia enfrente. Hermione trataba de cerrar su tunica para intentar dejar a la vista lo menos posible de su cuerpo, y el muchacho, atendiendo este movimiento vio que un camisón de seda blanca y extremadamente corto (n/a: uyuyuyy peligro) asomaba por entre la tunica, dejando ver unas largas y bien torneadas piernas.  
  
¿cómo me has llamado?  
  
¿me has oido?  
  
- Bah, dejalo, ¿que narices haces aqui Granger?- dijo Draco, levantándose.  
  
¿y tú?  
  
Sabes , solo la gente estupida responde a una pregunta con otra pregunta  
  
La verdad es que no se porque he venido, debi suponer que no se puede hablar contigo - y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse  
  
Quieta Granger - dijo Malfoy con voz autoritaria - ¿qué querias?  
  
Nada, solo que te vi aquí sentado y vine a ver que hacias - mintió  
  
¿has recorrido todo el castillo aun sabiendo que si te pillan te restan puntos, en camisón SOLO para ver que es lo que hacia?  
  
SI, ¿qué hacias? - preguntó, queria dar media vuelta e irse pero tenia curiosidad.  
  
Mirar la luna  
  
Ambos dirigieron su mirada a la plateada luna llena, Hermione giro su  
cabeza para ver al Slytherin , no se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo  
que estaba Malfoy a la luz de la luna.  
  
desde el tejado se veria mejor - dijo Hermione, recordando su infancia.  
  
Acto seguido Draco comenzo a subirse a un arbol.  
  
¿se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo malfoy?  
  
¿tu que crees?, me estoy subiendo a un arbol.  
  
¿y se puede saber para que?  
  
No puedo ir al tejado - contestó Draco sin más.  
  
Hummm - "que chico" pensó Hermione.  
  
Draco seguia "escalando" por las ramas cuando alargó la mano para  
agarrase a una esta se rompió. Malfoy caia del arbol, rasgándose la  
tunica en el proceso.  
  
AHHH!!!!!  
  
Hermione, haciando gala de sus buenos reflejos sacó su varita (que por  
fortuna llevaba siempre consigo) y dijo:  
  
WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA  
  
En ese momento Draco se escontro levitando y poco a poco fue descendiendo  
hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra firme nuevamente.  
  
maldita sea Granger!! Solo traes problemas!!! - gritó Malfoy enfadado  
  
oye Malfoy! Te acabo de salvar el cuello, sé amable ya que no lo agradeces!!  
  
Si tu no hubieras venido yo seguiria sentadito y no habria subido al maldito arbol.  
  
Con la varita en la mano Hermione se acercó a Draco.  
  
Este sintió el impulso de apartarse, pero arrogante como era, su orgullo  
se lo impidio.  
  
- ¿qué vas a hacer?  
  
Hermione terminó de cerrar la distancia que había entre ellos y con una  
mirada decidida volteó a Malfoy quedando de espaldas a ella.  
  
¿qué - vas - a - hacer? - repitio Malfoy  
  
voy a arreglarte la tunica - dijo enfadada - aunque deberia dejarla como está, a ver si asi escarmientas de una vez.  
  
La tunica estaba rasgada, al igual que la camisa dejando entrever una  
ancha parte de la espalda del Slytherin.  
Su mirada se asombró, para dejar paso a otra mirada enternecida.  
  
¿qué te pasó? - dijo Hermione observando las profundas cicatrices que recorrian la espalda del muchacho.  
  
Mi padre - dos simples palabras que explicaban, posiblemente, tanto la procedencia de las cicatrices como el carácter y la forma de ser del joven.  
  
Reparo- pronunció Hermione casi en un susurro, dejando la tunica y la camisa limpidas y arregladas.  
  
Draco dirigió su mirada al lago, sentándose de nuevo en la frasca hierba.  
  
A mi padre no le gustó que no formara parte del redil de Voldemort, pero yo no voy a servir a un hombre que todavía ni siquiera puede ser llamado asi ni que no tenga todo su poder- pronunció con voz suave, parecia que estaba extirpando un veneno que desde hacia mucho tiempo navegaba por sus venas.  
  
Hermione continuó de pie, tras él, escuchando atentamente.  
  
me decia que no era un buen Malfoy, pero sí lo soy, no es la maldad lo que caracteriza mi apellido, sino la frialdad y la arrogancia, y de eso, yo tengo para dar y vender.  
  
Lo sé "¿me lo dices o me lo cuentas?"  
  
¿sabes Granger? En este momento, si estuviera aquí, mi padre me mataria solo por mirarte.  
  
Pero el no está - dijo Hermione, a la vez que se arrodillaba a su lado, no sabia porque, pero unas ganas irrefrenables de consolar a Malfoy le quemaban por dentro - él ya no puede decirte que debes o no debes hacer, - cogió su mano- ahora puedes ser bueno y...  
  
No te confundas Granger - dijo Malfoy soltando su mano y levantándose - yo soy como soy, y lo soy por mi mismo, mi padre nada tiene que ver con esto, no me intentes cambiar, nadie puede, porque me gusta como soy - y con paso ligero Malfoy desaparecio tras las puertas del castillo dejando auna perpleja Hermione arrodillada en el césped.  
  
No Malfoy, no te puedo cambiar - una lagrima rodó por su mejilla - ni quiero, porque sino, no seguirias siendo tú.  
  
Se levantó y mirando la luna por ultima vez entró en el colegio, y un  
pensamiento innovador cruzó su mente "te quiero, Malfoy, con tus virtudes  
y defectos".  
  
Malfoy caminaba hacia su cuarto, con paso ligero, una ducha le aclararia  
las ideas.  
  
Una vez estuvo en la ducha, se relajó completamente y dejó que el agua  
recorriera y tonificara su cuerpo.  
  
No entendia que había pasado, no sabia porque le había contado todo  
aquello a Granger, solo que no queria ocultarlo más y dio la casualidad  
que Granger estaba alli, pero...¿se lo habria contado a otra persona?,  
tal vez no, no lo sabia, Granger había sido la unica con intenciones de  
acercarse a él. No como Crabbe ni Goyle, que solo lo seguien porque  
necesitaban a alguien que los vapuleara ya que ellos no tenian el  
sufieciente cerebro para hacerlo, ni como Parkinson, que se pegaba a él  
como una lapa buscando su dinero, no...ella solo queria...conocerle.  
  
Miró su mano, recordando el estremecimiento de su cuerpo cuando ella la  
había colocado entra las suyas, reconfortándolo.  
Había notado la preocupación en la voz de la joven al ver sus  
cicatrices....  
  
"no se que narices me esta pasando....deben ser las hormonas... pero  
acabo de ver a...Granger ...como...una...una mujer, no sé.."  
  
Los dias pasaron y Draco y Hermione no volvieron a cruzar palabra, pero,  
aunque ellos no parecian darse cuenta, y sin quererlo, ambos buscaban la  
mirada del otro, y cada vez que se encontraban, sentian en el cuerpo  
pequeñas sacudidas que no podian controlar y ambos apartaban la vista  
rapidamente.  
  
Excepto una vez:  
  
Draco miró a Hermione, éste esperó a que ella desviara su mirada, pero  
Hermione le plantó cara y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.  
  
Draco sabia que era una guerra, y no pensaba perder, le mantuvo la  
mirada.  
  
Hermione, un poco sonrojada al ver la decisión en aquellos ojos grises,  
quiso apartar sus ojos de él, pero no podia, sus ojos la cautivaban, la  
hechizaban, le hacian vagar por un mundo de ensueño...  
  
Draco seguia mirándola intensamente, no sabia que era lo que había visto  
en esa chica, tal vez fuerna sus ojos, como la miel, el sabor que  
deberían tener sus labios, si, sus ojos, irradiaban fuerza, determinación  
pero a la vez emanaban una dulzura que el jamas había visto.  
  
eh!! Draco - Pansy Parkinson intentaba llamar su atención, con tristeza desvio su mirada para mirar a Pansy.  
  
¿qué quieres Parkinson?  
  
Nada chico, es que estas como en las nubes, je, si no te conociera diria que estas enamorado - dijo jocosamente Pansy.  
  
No me conoces - susurró más para si mismo que para ella, y se levantó de su asiento con la firme intención de salir a tomar el aire.  
  
Eh Malfoy! ¿a dónde vas? ¿puedo ir contigo?  
  
Dejame en paz Parkinson....ay suéltame empalagosa...ufff - dijo Draco intentando sacarse de encima a Pansy que le sujetaba fuertemente del brazo.- te he dicho QUE ME SUELTES!!  
  
Esta bien, te dejaré en paz - dijo Pansy con ojos vidriosos y salio corriendo  
  
Draco a su vez, salio a tomar un poco el aire, Pansy llegaba a ser  
molesta en algunas ocasiones, pero que había dicho ¿enamorado?  
  
"esa Pansy tiene gracia, jeje, ¿yo? ¿enamorado? El amor es para los  
débiles, hace que bajes la guardia, todas esas tonterías de flores y todo  
de color de rosa, no son más que cursilerias".  
  
Pero lo que Draco no se imaginaba era que un nuevo sentimiento anidaba en  
su pecho más fuertemente de lo que creia.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
////////////////////////////////////////  
  
hola!!  
  
Pos otra vez aquí, con un nuevo capitulo.  
  
Como habreis podido observar en este fic no nombro casi nada a Ron ni a  
Harry, pero es solo que, ya es suficientemente difícil escribir una  
relacion sobre dos persona que se odian y hacer que parezca todo lo  
creible que puede ser para que encima se metan mas chicos y amigos por en  
medio.  
Es la primera vez que escribo un fic y no me siento capaz, pero en cuanto  
tenga un poco de practica ya vereis jejeje.  
  
Bueno eso era todo.  
  
Se admiten consejos de cómo quereis que continue la historia y criticas  
siempre y cuando sean para mejorar.  
  
Reviews please!!! Que me hacen mucha ilu.  
  
Besukis  
Alykea 


	6. Un beso, un libro

Un beso...un libro..  
  
Caminaba por los pasillos.  
  
La oscuridad reinaba en Hogwarts, las sombras abarcaban todos los rincones siendo en ocasiones abatidas por la débil luz de alguna antorcha. El silencio se hacia ensordecedor y aunque no lo admitiera, en ocasiones sentía un poco de temor al estar sola en ese lugar.  
  
Hermione caminaba, esa noche le había tocado hacer la ronda nocturna, puesto que la profesora McGonagall no se encontraba en perfectas condiciones (una aguda jaqueca) y había contado con la ayuda de su alumna preferida, argumentando su posición de prefecta y su intachable comportamiento, para sustituirla.  
  
Aunque, siendo sincera, Hermione, al ver lo tranquilo que estaba todo, solo pensaba en la pérdida de tiempo y que podría estar tranquilamente durmiendo en su cuarto, pero la posición de prefecta la obligaba a estar allí (sin olvidar el favor que le tenia McGonagall).  
  
Asi, para no aburrirse y no caerse redonda al suelo de sueño, Hermione se dedicaba a memorizar todos los hechizos y pociones que habían estudiado en ese día.  
  
"Veritaserum: pocion muy utilizada por el Ministerio que sirve para extraer confesiones verdaderas a aquel que la toma, siendo su eficacia asegurada óptima al 100%. "  
  
Entonces Hermione creyó oir pasos cerca y se dirigió al lugar a inspeccionar, pero al ver que era una falsa alarma volvió a su puesto a seguir memorizando.  
  
Paso  
  
A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón, volvió a mirar....nada  
  
Paso  
  
Hermione, con la respiración un poco alterada decidió ir al tercer pasillo a informar (pues estaba segura) de que algún alumno se hallaba, escondiéndose por supuesto, merodeando por el castillo.  
  
Pero de repente, sintió que alguien la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo, quiso gritar, pero una mano ya le tapaba la boca, impidiéndole realizar sonido alguno.  
  
No podía ver quien le hacia eso, pues estaba detrás de ella, entonces, sintió como le susurraban al oído.  
  
no deberías andar por aquí sola....podrían hacerte algo...  
  
Reconoció su voz al instante, una voz por la que ella había llorado, por la que ella suspiraba. Notó como la mano se retiraba de su boca y el agarre de su brazo disminuía pero sin soltarse del todo.  
  
Malfoy - susurró ella también, no quería llamar la atención de ningún profesor - me has dado un susto de muerte, ¿qué haces aquí? Silencio Granger, soy yo el que tiene algo que decir  
  
Entonces, antes de que pudiera hacer nada al respecto, Malfoy la apoyo sin delicadeza en la fría pared del pasillo y, con una actitud posesiva, hizo suyos los labios de la chica.  
  
No era un beso tierno, y mucho menos suave, era un beso posesivo, sin un ápice de cariño. Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Hermione, había soñado con un beso con Malfoy, como toda joven hacia, imaginaba un beso dulce, un beso de...amor, un beso en el que se transmitía a la otra persona todos tus sentimientos hacia ella, pero esto no era como ella había esperado, es más, era totalmente diferente, aunque, con un poco de tristeza, Hermione se reprendió por haber creído que todo lo que había soñado podía hacerse realidad.  
  
El beso cesó, Draco miró a la muchacha que tenia enfrente, nada le habría preparado para ver aquello. El se había esperado encontrar a una joven furiosa, indignada, incluso....asqueada (algo que solo se le había pasado por la cabeza un momento, pues al fin y al cabo, él era Draco Malfoy, el ídolo de las jovencitas), pero lo que él veía en esos momentos era el rostro de Hermione surcado por lágrimas, y en sus ojos vio dolor.  
  
Sabia porque había hecho eso, quería averiguar, averiguar si sentía algo hacia esa chica, pero lo comprobó de la peor manera posible, no por el beso, sino por un remordimiento que se instaló en su mente y en su pecho, no sabia porque, pero el ver el dolor en los ojos de Hermione le había hecho sentir el ser mas despreciable de la tierra por ser el causante de ese sentimiento.  
  
Hermione se sentía...sucia, Malfoy la había tratado como esas zorras con las que él solía frecuentar, y eso era algo que ella no permitiría. Le quería, si, pero no por ello iba a permitir que él la tratara de ese modo, de eso nada, ella tenia su orgullo y su dignidad, y no iba a permitir que se lo aplastara una persona que no tenia corazón, aunque estuviera en el suyo.  
  
Draco se sentía mal, pero ahora no podía dar marcha atrás, todo su orgullo salió a flor de piel, y dijo lo peor que podía decir en ese momento.  
  
¿qué Granger? ¿te sientes afortunada, verdad? pues lo siento por ti, no volverá a pasar  
  
¡¡PLAF!!  
  
Una sonora bofetada dio en el pálido rostro de Draco, una bofetada que ocultaba muchos sentimientos y emociones.  
  
¿quién coño te crees que eres Malfoy? - las lágrimas caían ya sin remedio por las mejillas de Hermione y su mirada, ahora indignada, ardía de cólera y frustración. Oh vamos Granger, no lo escondas más, sabes que estas loquita por mí, ay - suspiró- ¿el amor llama al corazón de la sangre sucia? - Draco, intentaba por todos los medios ocultar sus sentimientos. ¿cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿cómo puedes hablar de amor?¿qué sabes tu del amor si nunca has amado a nadie excepto a ti mismo y a tu dinero?  
  
Miles de cuchillos parecieron clavarse en el corazón de Draco, las  
palabras de Hermione se repetían en su mente, abrumándolo.  
  
Acto seguido, Hermione, envuelta en lágrimas y sollozando débilmente  
desapareció corriendo por el castillo.  
  
Draco estaba paralizado, cayó de rodillas al suelo, "nunca has amado a  
nadie...a nadie..."  
  
te equivocas Granger, te equivocas...  
  
Los días pasaron, Draco intentaba por todos los medios olvidarse de esa  
chiquilla, de esa...muggle, él no podía permitir que la relacionaran con  
él, que el orgullo de su familia, el apellido de los Malfoy fuera  
pisoteado, pero le era imposible. Esa joven, de pelo enmarañado había  
llegado donde ninguna otra había accedido antes, había llegado al  
corazón.  
  
Por su parte, Hermione, lo único que hacia era repetirse que Malfoy era  
un estúpido, un egocéntrico y un creído, intentaba encontrar algo que lo  
desterrara de su corazón y de su mente para siempre, quería odiarlo, pero  
no podía.  
Amaba a Malfoy, era cruel incluso el pensarlo, pero asi era la cruda  
realidad.  
Amaba su cuerpo, pero también amaba su esencia.  
Esa seguridad, esa extraña confianza en si mismo, lo amaba por que  
parecía conocer su lugar en el mundo, mientras que ella, era como un bote  
a la deriva, a punto de zozobrar si él no estaba allí.  
Y eso no lo podía soportar, odiaba amarlo tanto. No sabia como había  
sucedido tal cosa, pero una cosa tenia clara, por más que lo quisiera,  
jamás iba a permitir que la volviera a intimidar, no señor, ella era más  
fuerte que todo eso, y le demostraría porque la llamaban Gryffindor.  
  
Y asi, pasaban los días.  
  
Una tarde, Draco, aburrido de la insípida conversación de sus compañeros,  
decidió dar una vuelta por la biblioteca, para leer y distraerse un poco.  
  
"mira que son estúpidos, sigo sin entender como han llegado hasta aquí. "  
  
Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la biblioteca, echó una rápida mirada,  
ella no estaba, suspiró y entró.  
  
Fue paseando por los pasillos, intentando encontrar en las cientos de  
estanterías un libro que le llamara la atención, cuando entonces lo vio,  
su sencillez destacaba entre tanto libro extraño de runas y gráficos, un  
pequeño libro, de tapas rojas y plateadas, sobresalía un poco, como  
intentando hacer saber que estaba allí.  
  
Lo cogió.  
  
Se extrañó, parecía un libro muggle, no sabia que hacia allí, iba a  
dejarlo donde estaba pero el título le llamó la atención.  
  
"Leyendas : mito o verdad"  
  
humm, puede ser interesante.- siempre le divertía leer las cosas que los muggles podían inventar.  
  
Escogió una mesa apartada, no le gustaba que la señora Pince le mirara  
mientras leía, sin olvidar que no sentía mucha estima hacia esa mujer.  
  
"Cuenta la leyenda que en una pequeña finca, vivía una muchacha de  
sublime belleza, que enamoraba con la mirada.  
Todos los jóvenes de la región suspiraban por ella, pero la joven, que  
era de buena cuna, rechazaba a sus pretendientes alegando no estar  
enamorada.  
Cada día, la muchacha salía a su pequeño jardín, un lugar cargado de  
perfumes, y allí, junto a un rosal y acariciada por el sol, la joven  
soñaba con el amor.  
  
Un día, un joven vendedor pasó junto al jardín y quedo extasiado al ver  
la dulzura que emanaba de la joven, que en ese momento, regaba sus rosas.  
El vendedor, un joven de mundo, sin poder contenerse le dijo que bonita rosa  
  
Ella, que no esperaba que la estuvieran mirando, tan tímida como era,  
entró corriendo a su casa toda sofocada, y tras el fino cortinaje miró al  
joven.  
Cubierto de harapos, el joven no llamaba la atención, pero su rostro, el  
más perfecto que ella jamás había visto, era el rostro del amor.  
Corriendo, buscó a su madre para contarle lo sucedido, y ella le dijo que  
hacer.  
  
Al día siguiente, tan prendado quedo el joven, que volvió para ver a su  
amada. que bonita rosa- dijo al fin. Más bonita es quien la riega- dijo ella, que se había aprendido la lección. Y no me sabría decir, galana y dulce muchacha, si esa pequeña flor desprende el aroma del amor? Y no sabríais decirme vos, cuantas estrellas tiene el cielo, y si tienen algún color?  
  
El joven, embelesado por su dulzura y su belleza le profesó su amor, y  
ella le otorgó una pequeña rosa y le dijo: esta flor es la rosa del amor, que yo te entrego, si marchita o mustia la veis, rezad, mi señor, pues yo ya no estaré.  
  
Asi, los jóvenes, cuando los rayos de la luna perfilaban las rosas, se  
reunían en el pequeño jardín.  
  
Una mañana, el joven se levantó y vio mustia la pequeña flor, y, abnegado  
por la angustia fue a ver su amada.  
Esta se encontraba en su cama, cual bella joven que duerme, muerta.  
Todos la lloraban y la velaban, el joven entro por la puerta y  
postrándose en la cabecera de su cama le dijo cuanto le amaba.  
Miraban conmovidos la escena, jamás vieron antes una amor más dulce y  
sincero, y se retiraron de la estancia, para dar al joven un momento  
junto a su amada.  
  
Besó los pétalos de la rosa, que a su vez coloco junto a los labios de la  
joven, y, como si magia se tratase, la joven abrió los ojos y le abrazó.  
Y juntos miraron como la rosa, antes marchita, ahora se encontraba fresca  
y preciosa.  
  
Y aquí termina esta historia, cuando el amor es verdadero, ni la muerte  
puede detenerlo, magia no es, ni mito tampoco, tan solo es.....AMOR."  
  
Draco paró de leer, la señora Pince le reclamaba que debía irse porque ya  
era hora de cerrar.  
  
Al salir, directamente se dirigió a su dormitorio, necesitaba pensar.  
  
Se tumbó en su cama, mirando al techo.  
Sabia que esa historia era una tontería, que ni siquiera era verdad, pero  
en una cosa si tenia razón, el amor esta por encima de todo, incluso de  
su orgullo.  
  
"Hablaré con ella, esto no puede seguir asi "  
  
Acto seguido se levantó y fue a buscar a Hermione.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
hola  
  
¿os a gustado, lo habéis odiado? Decírmelo please.  
  
La verdad es que este capitulo no ha quedado como yo quería, pero bueno.  
La historia es una leyenda de mi ciudad, Alicante, aunque la he cambiado  
mucho, ya sé que no viene mucho a cuento, pero es que me apetecía ponerla  
jijiji.  
  
Bueno, dejarme algún review porfa, que llevo 6 capitulo y solo tengo 4 y  
no veais lo que desmoraliza eso jeje.  
  
Besukis  
Alykea 


	7. Lo prohibido

Lo prohibido.

Todos los alumnos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor dispuestos a cenar. El alboroto se podía oir desde las inmediaciones del castillo, porque, los cientos de chiquillos que ocupaban los asientos hablaban, chillaban todos a la vez, y claro, el sonido era un poco alto....vamos, que era insoportable.

La tertulia continuaba, todavía no era la hora de la cena, que se servia con extrema puntualidad en Hogwarts, pero los alumnos preferían esperar allí, sentados, charlando animadamente, y por supuesto, haciendo vida social.

Estos momentos, podría decirse, eran los mejores pero también los peores para Hermione. Le gustaba la algarabía que se formaba (siempre y cuando ella no tuviera que estudiar) pero también la incomodaban un poco las miradas masculinas que se clavaban en ella. Por todos era sabido, en especial la parte masculina, el cambio de Hermione, y claro, se le acercaban e intentaban conversar con ella, pero ella, que era un poco tímida, les dedicaba una media sonrisa y se agazapaba en su silla, colorada como un tomate, aunque, probablemente, esos gestos infantiles, unidos al sensual cuerpo de la jovencita, era lo que atraía a los chicos.

En ocasiones Hermione prefería quedarse en su sala común, pero sus dos amigos la arrastraban, casi literalmente, al Gran Comedor.

- Vamos Hermione, tienes que hacer vida social- decía Ron, tirando del brazo de la muchacha.

- Hermi, Ron tiene razón, asi no conseguirás novio – Harry le animaba, con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro.

- Ay míralo, que gracia que tiene – decía Hermione, sarcástica – claro, como vosotros no tenéis que aguantar a chicos con las hormonas revolucionadas pues...la verdad es que no se como os aguanto a vosotros..

- Venga Hermi, si sabes que nos adoras

- Si...¬¬u

Y asi se pasaban todo el día...

Hermione sonrió recordándolo moviendo la cabeza negativamente...

- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿acabo de llegar y ya quieres que me vaya?- preguntó un chico que se había sentado al lado de Hermione.

- Ah, Roger, lo siento, es que estaba recordando algo, ¿cómo te va?

- Bueno...bien, ¿vas a ir a la reunión?- preguntó Roger.

Roger era el prefecto de Ravenclaw, y desde hacia un año más o menos, había entablado una pequeña amistad con Hermione.

- Si claro que iré – le caía bien Roger, era amable y muy inteligente, a veces un poco aburrido pero agradable al fin y al cabo.

Siguieron conversando, Hermione y Roger parecían congeniar bastante bien, hablaban de los estudios, de sus cargos como prefectos...en fin, que se llevaban muy bien...tanto que a veces parecía otra cosa.

Y en ese momento, en la puerta del comedor, unos ojos grises fulminaban al Ravenclaw por estar demasiado cerca de la chica.

Dumbledore hizo su entrada al comedor, y todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas para comenzar la cena.

Hermione sonreía, siempre le animaba hablar con Roger, no sabia porque, aunque seguramente seria porque tenia más tema de conversación que sus dos presentes amigos, que solo hablaban de chicas y de Quidditch.

Después de la cena, los prefectos de cada casa debían reunirse en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, para su reunión semanal.

Los prefectos eran: Hermione Granger de Gryffindor, Roger Hanson de Ravenclaw, Susan Bones de Hufflepuff y Draco Malfoy de Slytherin.

Todos ellos eran escogidos por alumnos y profesores por sus notas académicas y su comportamiento, y todos se llevaban muy bien, bueno excepto quizás Draco Malfoy.

- Buenas noches prefectos -  dijo McGonagall entrando en el despacho y sentándose en su escritorio, delante del cual se hallaban sentados los cuatro prefectos.

- Buenas noches profesora – contestaron al unísono.

- Veréis, hoy la reunión tratara de algo distinto. Como ya sabéis dentro de poco tendrá lugar la fiesta de Halloween – todos asintieron y McGonagall continuó – y por supuesto hay que organizarlo todo. El profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que este año quiere hacer algo especial y me ha encargado deciros que este año os ocupareis vosotros.

- Pero profesora – comenzó a decir Susan - ¿cree usted que podremos hacerlo? No digo que no seamos capaces ni nada por estilo, pero junto a los cargos de prefectos y los estudios, no tendremos mucho tiempo.

- Lo sé, eso fue lo que le dije al director, pero él cree que no tendréis problemas,  dado vuestros expedientes académicos. Asi que deberéis trabajar en grupo y rápido. Además quedáis exentos de clases cada viernes por la tarde para organizarlo todo, ya han sido informados los demás profesores.

Al escuchar esto Hermione arrugó un poco el ceño, no le agradaba perderse clase, aunque estuviera autorizada, ¿y si salía algo en los exámenes?.

McGonagall, que este gesto no le había pasado desapercibido y adivinando los pensamientos de su alumna dijo:

- No se preocupe, señorita Granger, al final de la semana todos los profesores les darán una lista de lo estudiado durante esas clases, lo único es que deberéis estudiarlo por vuestra cuenta, pero eso es algo de lo que alumnos como ustedes pueden hacer fácilmente. Bueno, yo me retiro que tengo que hacer la ronda, ustedes pueden disponer de mi despacho por el momento para decidir que hacer y luego me tendréis que informar, ¿entendido?.

- Sí profesora

- Esta bien, buenas noches.

Una vez McGonagall salió del despacho el ambiente se relajó un poco.

- Veamos, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?

- ¿Qué tal un baile?- dijo Susan, emocionada

- Es que siempre es lo mismo – rebatió Hermione, quien no compartía la ilusión de sus compañeras por los bailes.

- Mmmm... ¿y que os parece un concurso de disfraces? – opinó Roger

- Por favor, ¿es que no pensáis? – Draco habló por primera vez – vamos a ver, queréis un baile ¿no?- Susan asintió – ¿y un concurso?

- Si – asintió Roger

- Claro!! – Hermione salto de su asiento, comprendiendo la idea de Malfoy – él tiene razón, podemos hacer un concurso de baile, no?

- Exacto, podemos decir que la gente interprete un baile...

- Podrán disfrazarse si quieren, imitando una película o algo asi

- ¿Película?

- Si, son muggles, en mi antiguo colegio hicimos eso una vez – dijo Hermione – se llaman playbacks, lo que hace la gente es realizar un pequeño baile de una película, o de una canción famosa, y luego un jurado vota la originalidad, el esfuerzo y todo eso.

- Me gusta – dijo Susan, pensando lo bien que quedaría ella en un escenario bailando frente a todos los chicos de Hogwarts.

- Pues bien, decidido – terminó Roger – se lo comunicaremos a McGonagall, Hermione, muy bien – dijo esto guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

A Draco le hervía la sangre, le molestaba la complicidad de esos dos, y ahora encima, coquetea con ella!!!

Se levantó y salió furioso por la puerta dejando a los prefectos un poco extrañados.

Tenia que calmarse, él se caracterizaba por su sangre fría, pero ahora sabia, que si no salía de allí, se liaría a puñetazos con el Ravenclaw. ¿Cómo se atrevía a coquetear con ella? ¿Con Hermione? SU Hermione.

Este pensamiento le dejó estático por un momento, si, ella era suya y de nadie más, no sabia desde cuando, y tampoco sabia cómo había pasado, pero la idea de que alguien la tocara le ponía furioso.

Hermione salió del despacho, no quería ir tras él, como lo hacia Parkinson, pero no lo pudo evitar, se preocupó. Malfoy normalmente no era asi, lo sabia, asi que lo único que hizo fue quedarse a una distancia prudente de él, en el pasillo, mirándolo.

Aún recordaba lo sucedido la otra noche, y no quería que él la viese preocuparse o creería que ella estaba a sus pies (algo que era cierto pero que no admitía).

Draco sabia que estaba allí, no sabia como, pero podía sentirla, sin verla notaba su presencia, apaciguadora, y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Granger 

Hermione dio un saltito, la había descubierto.

Ambos se quedaron, frente a frente, callados, mirándose, los otros dos prudentemente habían desaparecido.

- No volverá a pasar – dijo Draco, susurrando

Hermione sonrió con indulgencia, sabia a que se refería, no era todo lo que ella había podido esperar, pero sabia que Draco Malfoy no sabia disculparse muy bien. 

- La otra noche yo..

- No te preocupes Draco, ya está olvidado.

Como no iba a olvidarse, teniendo esos fríos ojos grises mirándola, tan intensamente que creía que la traspasaban, sentía un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, al igual que él.

Sus caras fueron acercándose, poco a poco, ya no podían esconder lo que sentían, era algo que se sabía, se notaba en el aire.

Sus labios, al fin, se juntaron. Débilmente al principio, Hermione notó sus fríos labios contrastando con los suyos, pues tenia, en toda la cara un leve rubor sonrojado. Pero sin hacer caso a este sonrojamiento, correspondió al beso, un beso que expresaba muchas cosas.

Se separaron.

- Esto nos está prohibido- dijo ella.

- Lo sé, y esa es la mejor parte – sonrió, era la primera vez que sonreía de esa forma, de una manera plena, de felicidad.

Se volvieron a acercar, sus labios volvieron a tocarse, pero un grito salió de los labios de Hermione.

Draco, asustado miró a Hermione, veía el dolor en sus ojos. La sujetó, pues parecía que las piernas de la joven ya no aguantaban el peso de su cuerpo.

- AHHH!!!

- HERMIONE!!  ¿qué te pasa? Hermione!!!! – Draco gritaba, no sabia lo que le pasaba, no sabia que hacer, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Le abrazó.

- HERMIONE!!! Resiste. 

Notaba dolor, mucho dolor, en el centro, justo en el corazón.

Las lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, y sus labios, que ahora se abrían en una mueca de dolor, habían probado el sabor de lo prohibido.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hola!!!

¿qué os ha parecido?

Un poquito corto, bueno, ya habrá más, jijijii

Reviews please, y a todos aquellos que me habéis mandado, MUCHAS GRACIAS

Sois todos auténticos soletes. Un besito pa vosotros.

Chao

Alykea 


	8. Una luz

**Una luz...**

Unos gritos se hicieron oír por todo el castillo.

- AYUDA!!!!

- Hermione!! ¡¡ ¿qué te pasa?!!

Hermione, inmóvil, se encontraba en los brazos de Draco. No sabia lo que le pasaba, solo que sentía mucho dolor, como si alguien le hubiera atravesado en corazón, pensó que el dolor se iría, pero no, seguía allí, arrancándole gritos de dolor y llanto.

Draco estaba asustado, no, estaba aterrorizado, Hermione, su Hermione, se hallaba en sus brazos, pálida como la cera, las lagrimas recorrían sus antes sonrojadas mejillas. Sufría, y el no sabía el por que.

La quería, y ahora notaba como se le escapaba, como el agua que se escapa de entre los dedos, sin poder hacer nada.

La luz se iba, las sombras se difuminaban, y los ojos de Draco desaparecieron de su vista.

Sentía como el dolor menguaba paulatinamente dando paso a una inmensa paz.

Cerró los ojos, quería dormir.

Draco veía, desesperado, como los ojos de Hermione, sus preciosos ojos dorados se cerraban, y entonces cayó.

Draco la sostuvo, y, poco a poco, fue agachándose hasta quedar sentado, con Hermione en sus brazos.

No se movía.

- ¿Hermione?

Nada.

- No Hermione, no me hagas esto...¡¡HERMIONE!!

Un grito desgarrador que llegó a las estrellas..

La abrazó, no , no se rendiría, jamás, lucharía por ella.

Con determinación la cogió en brazos, se levantó y corriendo con los ojos abnegados por las lagrimas, corrió.

- ¡¡AYUDA!!

De una patada, abrió de par en par la puerta de la enfermería.

-¡¡SEÑORA POMFREY!!

La enfermera salió apresurada de su habitación, asustada.

Nada, en todos sus años de experiencia, nada le habría preparado para ver semejante escena.

Allí se encontraba un joven, con el rostro lloroso, que sostenía a una chica en brazos, Hermione Granger.

Con toda la firmeza y el aplomo que pudo encontrar hizo que el chico la posara en una de las camas.

Draco ahogó un grito.

- no me hagas esto Hermione, no, no te atrevas a dejarme solo, no te rindas....yo estoy contigo.

Apresurada, la señora Pomfrey procedió a examinarla.

Hizo que Draco avisara a algún profesor, no podía trabajar teniendo a un joven histérico revoloteando a su alrededor.

Draco corrió, directo al despacho del profesor Snape, el único al que tenia confianza.

- ¡¡PROFESOR SNAPE!! – gritaba Draco, dando golpes a la puerta, desesperado, quizás él sabría que hacer.

- ¡¡PROFESOR SNAPE!!

- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA?!

Abrió la puerta, Draco Malfoy, envuelto en lagrimas la estaba aporreando.

- ¡Malfoy!

- Profesor, es Hermione....esta...no sé que le ha pasado

- ¿Granger?¿qué le pasa? – Snape se asustó, jamás había visto a Draco en ese estado. Él, que había presenciado el horror y la muerte impávido, se hallaba al borde del colapso.

- La enfermería...

Snape corrió, junto a Draco, rumbo a la enfermería.

Tenia miedo, podría haber sido un ataque, Granger era una sang...mitad muggle.

Mil cosas le pasaban por la cabeza. La sacudió, ahora necesita tener la mente despejada.

Dejó a Draco fuera, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos del joven exigiendo entrar.

La señora Pomfrey acudió a él.

- Ay profesor, menos mal que esta usted aquí.

- ¿qué ha pasado?

- No lo sé, este chico entró cargando a la señorita Granger..

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Ni idea, le he hecho miles de pruebas, y ninguna da resultado.

- Pero esta...¿muerta?

La enfermera suspiró.

Draco estaba fuera, gritaba, aporreaba la puerta , pero no le abrían.

Si Hermione moría no sabría que hacer, por fin había encontrado algo por lo que valía la pena luchar, y no estaba decidido a perderla.

Intentó mantener la calma, era un Malfoy, debía comportarse como tal, pero le era imposible, la sangre parecía hervirle en las venas, y un sollozo luchaba por escapar de su garganta.

Jamás pensó que esto podría sucederle a él, había sido educado para no perder el control ante cualquier situación, inclusive la muerte, pero no lo podía evitar.

Allí estaba él, muriéndose por la espera, por una sangre sucia, por una chica que era una sabelotodo, que era una impertinente y ....y que era preciosa, que tenia la sonrisa más dulce que sus ojos habían podido contemplar, y es que el corazón es un maldito traidor que no hace caso a la razón, ya no podía evitar lo que sentía, era demasiado fuerte para él, y por eso no podía estar tranquilo, no mientras la cosa más bonita del mundo luchaba contra la vida y la muerte.

Se sentó en el frió suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, con los ojos fijos en la puerta, esa puerta que le separaba de ella.

Intentaba luchar contra su angustia, pero no pudo, y sin más, se levantó decidido a echar la puerta abajo si era necesario, pero no hizo falta, la puerta se abrió mostrando aun Snape fatigado y preocupado.

        - Puede entrar señor Malfoy.

Draco entró por fin a la enfermería, y se postró junto a la cama de Hermione.

Esta lucía demacrada, pálida y frágil.

Cogió su mano, un sentimiento de furia comenzó a surgir dentro de él, debía haberla protegido, ella estaba con él y no hizo nada por evitar que sufriera, todo era culpa suya.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, su garganta le abrasaba por intentar reprimir sus lagrimas.

Snape miraba estupefacto el comportamiento del rubio Slytherin con Granger.

Draco no despegaba la vista de Hermione, temía que si apartaba la vista ella se iría para siempre, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, agachó la cabeza para intentar ocultarla, pero fue en vano, tanto Snape como la enfermera había visto el fruto de su angustia.

Fue la señora Pomfrey quien se acercó al joven, comprendiendo que el profesor de pociones no tenia muy buena mano para estos casos.

Se acercó hasta Draco y colocó una mano en su hombro, éste se sobresaltó, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que había olvidad la presencia de los dos adultos.

- ¿Ella va a....?

- No lo sé señor Malfoy, esta muy débil, ni siquiera sé lo que es lo que le pasa, pero sepa que haré cuanto este en mi mano para descubrirlo y pondré todo mi empeño en solucionarlo- dijo en un intento de consolar al joven.

Viendo que Malfoy estaba más calmado, Snape procedió, sin escuchar sus reproches, a llevarlo a su despacho para interrogarle por lo sucedido, no sin antes mantener una breve conversación con Dumbledore y McGonagall que se dirigieron inmediatamente a la enfermería.

Tras repetir unas cien veces que no sabia que es lo que había pasado le pidió al profesor Snape que antes de irse a su habitación (por orden expresa del director) si podía acudir a la enfermería.

- Solo unos minutos señor Malfoy, le acompañare – dijo Snape, pues sabia que si no estaba con Malfoy el no regresaría al dormitorio.

En la enfermería se hallaban Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, la señora Pomfrey, y además había acudido la nueva profesora de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, recién llegada al colegio hacia unos días, la señorita Alyson Hunt, para comprobar si lo acaecido esa noche era o no obra de magos oscuros.

La profesora Hunt era un tanto alocada, había encajado bien en el colegio y los alumnos la apreciaban porque era moderna y de un carácter fresco, aunque podría decirse que era un poco "vulgar" en su lenguaje.

Las tres mujeres discutían (siempre en voz baja) y sopesaban los hechos y las posibles soluciones pero no parecían llegar a ninguna parte.

Dumbledore se mantenía al margen.

Cuando Snape y Draco entraron en la enfermería se hizo el silencio, las mujeres miraron a Draco enternecidas, pues la enfermera ya les había hecho participes de la conmovedora escena de hacia unas horas.

Éste se dirigió a ver a Hermione mientras que Snape se unió con sus colegas.

- Minerva – dijo Dumbledore – el señor Potter y el señor Weasley...y si, también la señorita Weasley deberían saber lo que le ha sucedido a su compañera.

- Por supuesto – dijo ella saliendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Snape apremió a Draco para que dejara a Hermione y se dirigiera a su dormitorio alegando que por esta noche él no podría hacer nada más por ella.

Cuando Draco se levantó para marcharse una luz cegó a todos los presentes.

Draco se cubrió los ojos "¿qué coño esta pasando?"

Cuando cesó la luz ya abrieron los ojos se quedaron estupefactos, pues ante ellos se hallaba la imagen de una mujer de una sublime y delicada belleza, de una palidez espectral que en contraste con su largo y lacio pelo de un color azul oscuro le hacían la mujer más asombrosa y hermosa que nadie había visto jamás.

Una luz blanca, como una especie de aura rodeaba su cuerpo, que levitaba en el aire, haciendo que el blanco e impoluto vestido se ondeara, al igual que sucedía con sus cabellos.

- Buenas noches – su voz sonaba como la miel que se derrama de un cántaro- perdonen la intrusión, debo presentarme, mi nombre es Lórien, soy la diosa de la puerta, guardiana del mundo de los dioses y protectores de los elegidos.

///////////////////////////////////////////////

holaaa!!!!

Por fin he vuelto, he tardado un poquito en continuar el fic porque me he ido de vacaciones jejjee.

Bueno, este capítulo ha sido un poquito más largo, y he puesto mucho empeño en que todo saliera como yo esperaba.

Este capítulo es muy conmovedor, sobretodo las reacciones de Draco (es taaaaan tierno), quería que parecía un poco menos frió, aunque eso no implica que vaya a cambiar en absoluto su carácter, no me gusta un Draco cursi, seria como una falta de respeto hacia el personaje que la maravillosa Rowling ha creado.

Bueno, sin nada más que decir....espero vuestros Reviews y agradecer a todos aquellos que han enviado...gracias

Besukis

Alykea


	9. Una pequeña esperanza

Una pequeña esperanza 

- ¿quién? – preguntó Draco, que no podia creerse que ante el hubiera una...diosa.

- ¿a que ha venido? – preguntó diplomáticamente Dumbledore.

- Usted es Albus Dumbledore ¿cierto? – Dumbledore asintió – ya me parecia a mi....pues veran, como ya les dije soy la guardiana del mundo de los dioses, para que este mundo continue en paz y armonia son necesarios los elegidos, les explico: aquellos mortales que continúen con el corazón puro tras abandonar la inocencia de la niñez se considera un elegido. Estos seres son muy raros y escasos, puesto que los mortales, cuando crecen, van corrompiéndose, unos más y otros menos, pero casi todos al fin y al cabo.

- ¿y que tiene que ver eso con la señorita Granger?

- Ella es una de nuestras elegidas. Una chica de gran corazón y bondad, pero con carácter ante las injusticias, amiga de sus amigos, incondicional..

- ¿pero por que esta asi?¿qué le ha pasado? – preguntó Draco

- los elegidos, como he dicho antes, son necesarios en el mundo de los dioses, pero para eso tendría que pasar mucho tiempo, cuando muere y deje su alma libre, pero por desgracia, mi mundo se ha descontrolado – dijo apenada – nos hace falta la chica, por eso ella esta asi, la necesitamos.

- ¡¡PERO NO PUEDEN HACER ESO!!¡¡ES SU VIDA!! – bramó Draco

- joven - siguió Lórien, quien no alterava lo más minimo su voz – yo solo soy una mensajera, me apena profundamente entregar noticias de este jaez, pero la decisión no es mia, y el problema debe solucionarse.

- ¿y no hay otros elegidos? – habló por primera vez Snape.

- Por supuesto

- ¿entonces?¿por qué ella?

- Los elegidos que mueren son ancianos, en tiempos de paz hacen comodamente su tarea, pero en tiempos de discordia no aguantaran, y son demasiado apreciados, no podemos agotarlos, necesitamos el vigor de un alma joven.

- ¿y no hay otra salida?

- Siempre hay otra salida, joven mago, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo y son ordenes de los de arriba.

Ante esto Dumbledore se levantó y miró a los ojos a la diosa.

- pues digale a los de arriba que vayan buscando otra solucion porque no dejaremos que se la lleven – en ese momento Draco sintio un gran aprecio por el viejo director.

- No se hagan muchas ilusiones, ellos nunca cambian de opinión, de todos modos vere que puedo hacer.

Acto seguido la luz comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y en unos instantes desapareció.

Todos se miraron, fue la profesora Hunt quien habló primero:

- joder, pos estamos apañaos (n/a: es una expresión española, básicamente es: estamos jodidos).

- ¡Profesora Hunt! Modere su lenguaje – dijo la Madame Pomfrey , quien le dirigio una mirada diciendo "este no es el momento".

- Sin ánimo de recalcarlo – añadio apesadumbrado Dumbledore – la profesora Hunt tiene razon.

Se quedaron en silencio, a todos les pasaba lo mismo por la mente, ¿cómo salvarian a esa chiquilla?

¡BUM!

La puerta de la enfermeria se abrio demasiado ruidosamente. Harry y Ron eran los causantes, parecia que habian venido corriendo (con la profesora McGonagall y Ginny detrás de ellos gritándoles que se detuvieran).

Harry miró a Hermione y a Draco, y se dirigió hacia el Slytherin.

Con todas sus fuerzas descargó su puño contra el rubio, alertando a todos.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO MALDITO BASTARDO?!

Todos se sorprendieron de la actitud de Harry, casi siempre era el señor Weasley el más impulsivo, pero nadie podia tocar a Hermione, sobretodo para Harry quien ya había perdido a muchos seres queridos.

Ron queria unirse a Harry pero fue agarrado por la profesora Hunt de los hombros mientras que Snape intentaba despegar a Harry de Malfoy.

- ¡Suelteme! Voy a darle su merecido a esa escoria que...

- ¡Harry! – Dumbledore habló – no fue el señor Malfoy.  

El cuerpo de Harry se destensó un poco aunque seguia firmemente agarrado por Snape.

- escucha bien Potter – dijo Draco, levantándose y tocándose la zona adolorida – yo no le he hecho nada, tu y yo no nos tenemos simpatia, pero ole haria daño a ella.

Esto descolocó mucho a los presentes, todo el mundo sabia la relacion entre Malfoy y Granger, ¿por qué este cambio de actitud?

- ¡¿y por que narices debemos creerte?! – gritó Ron, que era sujetado a duras penas por la profesora Hunt

- señor Potter, señor Weasley, no fue Draco quien hirio a la señorita Granger – dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿entonces quien fue?¿qué le ha pasado? – preguntó Ginny que sollozaba junto a la cama de Hermione.

- Alyson – dijo Dumbledore – llevalos a tu despacho, Minerva ve tu también, ella os lo contara todo.

Después de eso, uno a uno fueron yéndose a sus habitaciones, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a Hermione.

Había sido una noche muy larga, la profesora Hunt relató a Ron, Ginny, Harry y a McGonagall lo sucedido, sin omitir un solo detalle, cosa que sorprendio mucho a los oyentes, en especial la parte que inmiscuia a Malfoy.

Los alumnos simplemente no podian creer que Malfoy, su enemigo Malfoy, el estupido de Malfoy, se preocupara por Hermione, era algo...bueno...inconcebible.

A la mañana siguiente, el rumor de que algo había atacado a Hermione y que esta se encontraba n la enfermeria corrió como la polvora, tanto asi, que al mediodia, el colegio entero ya sabia (más o menos) lo ocurrido y sacabn sus propias conclusiones.

Harry, Ron y Ginny pasaban todos sus ratos libres junto a Hermione, al igual que Draco, pero intentaban cruzarse lo menos posible.

Todos los Slytherins estaban contentos, por fin una sangre sucia tenia su merecido, Draco, disimulando, fingia ir a la enfermeria para vanagloriarse de sus éxito (todos los Slytherin comentaban con orgullo que Draco era el agresor) para asi estar con ella sin levantar sospecha, aunque tampoco hacia mucha falta, volvia a ser el rey de las serpientes y nadi iba a pedirle cuentas de sus actos.

Pero cada vez que Draco visitaba a Hermione sufria. Le dolia como nada antes le había dolido, el verla alli, postrada en esa cama, inmóvil, como sin vida, le partia el corazón.

En esos momentos lo que más deseaba era que ella abriera los ojos y le abrazara.

Los días pasaban, todos buscaban frenéticamente algo que pudiera ayudar a la pobre chica.

El profesor Snape se pasaba todo el tiempo posible encerrado en sus mazmorras, tratando de hacer una pocion capaz de traer de vuelta a la consciencia a Granger.

McGonagall, junto con madame Pince escudriñaban los libros día y noche, buscando una solucion.

Dumbledore tenia movilizados a todos sus contactos, compañeros, amigos, pero ninguno parecia saber combatir el mal que aquejaba a Hermione.

Una noche, tras tres día de incertidumbre, Dumbledore recordo un antiguo hechizo, no serviria para salvar a Hermione, pero podrían conseguir algo de información.

En la oscuridad de su despacho, tan solo acompañado por el suave canto de Fawkes, Dumbledore pronunció el conjuro:

**"Tu que guardas las puertas del mundo,**

**Que sondeas los más inescrutables caminos,**

**a ti es a quien llamo.**

**Que el tintineo de las llaves de la puerta del destino**

**hagan eco en la inmensidad**

**y nos permitan descubrir sus designios.**

**Es a ti a quien reclamo."**

Una intensa luz iluminó el oscuro despacho, y antes los ojos, cansados pero satisfechos del director, apareció la diosa Lórien.

- Enhorabuena Dumbledore, no muchos pueden invocarme, aunque sea por breves instantes, ¿qué deseas saber?

- ¿qué posibilidades tenemos de salvar a la señorita Granger?

Lórien sonrió.

- Por mucho que os asombre, hay dioses benevolentes y misericordiosos. Os daran una oportunidad, pero quiero que sepa, de antemano, que la solucion que buscais no se encuentra en el exterior, sino en el interior.

Dumbledore fruncio el ceño, no comprendia.

- la chica despertará, pero no por mucho tiempo. Recuerda esto Dumbledore – dijo a la vez que se desvanecia – deben demostrar que se aman, pues solo el AMOR esta por encima de todo, incluso de los dioses...

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

hola!!!

Bueno, este capitulo la verdad es que me ha quedao un poco...bueno vale...fatal, pero es que mi inspiración se ha ido de vacaciones jejjee.

Arladiel : me alegro que te guste el fic, lo hago lo mejor que puedo, no se si esta muy bien porque es el primero pero bueno. Gracias por tu review.

nIA-gOtIcA : ¿se escribe asi no? ¬¬U. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, en serio, no veas lo bien que me sentó, jeje, bueno chica, espero que te haya gustado este capi. Ciao.

Sabrina : hola! Gracias por escribir, espero no tardar mucho en el proximo capitulo, y sobretodo espero que te guste este cap. Bye.

¡**IMPORTANTE**!

Ahora, antes de despedirme me gustaria decir algunas palabritas para algunas personas.     

Quiero que sepais que este fic es el primero que he escrito en toda mi vida, y lo hago con mucha ilusion y mucho esfuerzo.

Me paso, (como todos los escritores) muchas horas delante del ordenador solo para crear una historia que os guste, y divierta, SI NO OS GUSTA, NO LO LEAIS, PERO NO INSULTEIS EL TRABAJO QUE HAGO CON TANTÍSIMO EMPEÑO...

Bueno, eso es todo, muchísimas gracias por vuetros Reviews, ya sabeis, consejos (que no vendrían nada mal jeje), y cualquier otra cosilla, ya sabeis.

Besukis

Alykea


	10. Despertar

**Despertar**

Los profesores, y Harry, Draco, Ginny y Ron fueron llamados por Dumbledore.

Se encontraban sentados todos delante de la mesa del director, los profesores (que eran McGonagall, Snape, y la profesora Hunt) a un lado, y los alumnos al otro.

Todos miraban expectantes a Dumbledore, parecía muy cansado, lo cierto es que casi no había dormido desde que ocurrió el "ataque" a la señorita Granger.

- Bueno, como ya debéis suponer, os he llamado para hablaros de la señorita Granger.

Todos asintieron.

- Anoche, mediante un hechizo, invoqué a la diosa Lórien – las caras asombradas de los profesores hicieron comprender a los alumnos que eso no era nada fácil, ahora comprendían el cansancio del director – Hermione despertará.

Un sentimiento de alivio recorrió los cuerpos de los presentes excepto el de uno. No sabia porqué, pero Draco no sintió ningún alivio al mirar a Dumbledore, su mirada reflejaba el más absoluto abatimiento.

Poco a poco todos se dieron cuenta de la fachada del director.

- Albus, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó McGonagall.

- La señorita Granger despertará sólo durante un corto periodo de tiempo, tan solo como una pequeña tregua para intentar descubrir una solución. Harry, Ron, Ginny, ¿les importaría salir un momento? – era una pregunta pero la voz del director dejó bien claro que no debían rechistar.

Murmurando algunas cosas salieron del despacho y Dumbledore, junto con los profesores, miró fijamente a Draco, cosa que a él no le agradó ni lo más mínimo.

- Señor Malfoy, todos aquí sabemos de los sentimientos que usted profesa a la señorita Granger – Draco iba a hablar pero con un movimiento de su mano, Dumbledore le detuvo – sólo hay una manera de salvar a la señorita Granger.

- ¿Cual? – preguntaron todos ansiosos, aunque Dumbledore seguía mirando a Draco.

- Que demuestres tu amor por ella.

El silencio se hizo en el despacho, Draco no entendía bien la situación, y aun con un poco de vergüenza dijo:

- Pero...¿ya esta?¿sólo eso? Eso puedo hacerlo enseguida

- Me temo que no es tan sencillo, debes demostrar que el vuestro es amor verdadero, que usted y la señorita Granger se gusten o se aprecien mutuamente no implica que sea amor verdadero.

- ¿Entonces que puedo hacer?

- No lo sé señor Malfoy, no lo sé – respondió abatido el director – por favor Severus, haz pasar a los demás.

Harry, Ginny y Ron pasaron nuevamente al despacho, mirando continuamente a Draco, pensando que es lo que el director quería decirle al chico que ello no pudieran oír (aunque lo había intentado escuchando por detrás de la puerta, pero sin éxito).

- La diosa Lórien me dijo tan solo una cosa, que el amor está por encima de todo.

Todos quedaron algo sorprendidos, eso no les servia de nada, no les daba ninguna pista para salvar a Hermione.

Draco sin embargo, se había quedado pensando, esa frase creía haberla oído antes, le resultaba familiar.

Pensó y pensó.

* * * *  flash back * * * * 

Draco cerró el libro, todas esas historias de princesas y rosas que reviven...bah, tonterías.

Aunque hay una cosa que si es cierta...el amor esta por encima de todo.

"incluso por encima de mi orgullo"

* * * * fin flash back * * * * 

todos miraban a Malfoy, parecía ausente cuando de pronto abrió ampliamente los ojos y murmuró:

- el libro...

Y acto seguido se levantó aceleradamente de su silla (casi tirándola al suelo) y salió corriendo del despacho. Snape miró a McGonagall, y ésta a su vez miró a Dumbledore, quien se encontraba, como todos los restantes, mirando en dirección a la puerta.

Minutos después Draco apareció nuevamente, agitado por la carrera, con un fino libro muggle entre sus manos.

Con las piernas aún temblorosas se acercó a Dumbledore y le entregó el libro. Todos pensaban lo mismo "¿cómo iba a ayudar ese librito?"

Draco, intentando reestablecer su respiración, se dispuso a hablar.

- Hace unos días leí esta historia, no se sabe si es leyenda o no, pero habla de una rosa del amor que revivió a una joven – Draco sabia que no era gran cosa, que una estúpida leyenda no iba a salvar a Hermione, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? - ¿es eso posible? ¿esa flor existe?

- En el mundo de la magia todo es posible – respondió Dumbledore con los ojos entrecerrados ojeando el libro – pero por desgracia no tengo conocimiento de una rosa capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Los cuatro alumnos, conscientes de que había estado aguantando la respiración, resoplaron sonoramente.

- Pero....- Dumbledore volteó hacia su chimenea, cogió polvos flu y metiendo su cabeza en la chimenea llamó a la profesora Sprout a su despacho – posiblemente ella sepa algo.

Cuando por fin apareció la profesora Sprout, Dumbledore le preguntó acerca de la rosa del amor.

- Lo siento Albus, - dijo ella apenada – pero no creo que exista ninguna rosa del amor.

Draco se derrumbó, aunque pequeña, había creido encontrar una pista, algo en lo que sostenerse.

- ¿Sabes si hay algo que sobrepase el poder de los dioses? – preguntó McGonagall a su colega.

- No....bueno....podría ser...- todos levantaron las cabezas y dirigieron sus miradas hacia la regordeta profesora- ....sinceramente nunca he creído en esas cosas...es un mito....todos los "botánicos" del mundo mágico conocen la leyenda de la rosa de la vida.

- ¿La rosa de la vida?

- Ajá...se dice que es capaz de revivir a una persona que acaba de morir, y que sobrepasa toda magia existente, incluso la magia ancestral.

- ¡¿Y a que esperamos?! – saltó Ron - ¡vamos a buscarla!

- Weasley usa el cerebro quieres – dijo Draco – una rosa asi no va a estar en el invernadero.

- El señor Malfoy tiene razón, se desconoce la existencia de esa flor, y aunque existiese nadie sabe donde florece, como ya he dicho antes es un mito, nadie ha podido encontrarla antes.

Dumbledore asintió, apesadumbrado.

- entonces la encontraremos nosotros – dijo Draco, con los ojos brillantes por la determinación. Salvaría a Hermione, encontraría esa flor aunque se encontrara en el infierno.

Por un momento, los ojos del director brillaron de orgullo, allí se encontraba un muchacho, de apenas 17 años, dispuesto a hacer lo que nadie antes había conseguido por salvar a una chica. Había visto valor y decisión en los ojos del joven Malfoy y con una sonrisa dijo:

- asi se hará.

Entonces, comenzaron a buscar la llamada rosa de la vida.

No era como habían buscado antes, ahora sabia lo que buscaban. Preguntaban a todos los botánicos, incluso a los que solo eran aficionados a las plantas. De estas búsquedas se encargaban los profesores en sus tiempos libres e incluso encontraron algunos sustitutos para dedicarse en pleno a la búsqueda.

Nuestros jóvenes amigos aguardaban junto a la cama de Hermione, esperando con ansias que sus ojos dorados se abrieran.

Y un día....

Era el turno de vigilar a Ginny, se habían impuesto turnos para "acompañar" a Hermione para que asi los demás pudieran estudiar, buscar información...

Ginny leía sus apuntes, de vez en cuando miraba apenada a su mejor amiga, entonces algo sobresaltó a la pequeña pelirroja, Hermione comenzaba a moverse.

- Señora Pomfrey, rápido!!

La señora Pomfrey se acercó a la cama de Hermione y sonrió.

- Se esta despertando, avise a los demás – dijo con una expresión de bondad, que Ginny apreció sinceramente.

Corrió directa a la biblioteca, todos estaban allí, Harry y Ron habían acordado una pequeña tregua con Malfoy por el bien de Hermione. Pero no solo ellos estaban en la biblioteca, casi toda la totalidad de los Gryffindors se habían ofrecido a colaborar en la búsqueda, algunos Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs también, solo algunos Slytherins rondaban por allí, disfrutando de la frustración de los demás.

Entró apresuradamente en la biblioteca, ganándose una mirada reprochadora de madame Pince, pero no hizo caso, estaba demasiado contenta.

- ¡¡Chicos, Hermione ha despertado!!- gritó a pleno pulmón, para que todos escucharan la buena noticia.

Draco se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería, dando de que hablar a los demás estudiantes y dejando bastante claro, que los rumores que corrían sobre el pequeño romance entre la Gryffindor y el Slytherin, eran ciertos.

 Harry, Ron y Ginny lo siguieron, y algunos curiosos que querían saber más acerca de la relación de estos dos.

Draco entró en la enfermería, y entonces vio lo que había soñado durante toda esa semana, esos preciosos ojos dorados mirándole, se acercó corriendo, "a la mierda el orgullo" y abrazó a Hermione.

Esta la abrazó también, no sabia muy bien lo que había pasado, solo recordaba el dolor y luego oscuridad, pero él estaba allí y nada más le importaba.

Intentaba controlarse, volver a tenerla en sus brazos era más de lo que podía soportar, unas pequeñas lágrimas, que escondían emoción, alivio, alegría rodaron por sus mejillas.

Harry y Ron miraban desde la puerta esta escena, jamás hubieron imaginado lo que ahora mismo se les mostraba. "vaya, parece que si la quiere" pensó Harry sonriendo, mientras que Ginny lloraba de la emoción, repitiendo ohhh! Que bonitoo!!.

Draco apartó suavemente a Hermione para mirarla, y sin importarle el publico que tenia le dijo:

- tenia miedo de no volver a ver tus ojos, ni tu sonrisa...

- y yo tenia miedo de que no estuvieras aquí para verlos....creí que había sido un sueño.

- No....no lo fue. – y la besó.

Se oyó un suspiro de las chicas, amigas de Hermione, que habían conseguido colarse furtivamente en la enfermería, y todos fueron conscientes de lo que sentían una dulce Gryffindor y un frió Slytherin.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

hola!!!! SNIF SNIF QUE BONITO!!

Casi lloro cuando lo escribí...

Bueno, (Alykea saca un pañuelo)sniff, aquí ta otro capitulo, espero vuestras opiniones.

Besukis

Alykea


	11. Como siempre

**Como siempre...**

La noticia del despertar de Hermione y la relación de ésta con Malfoy fue interpretado de muchas maneras.

Por parte de los Slytherins, evidentemente lo habían tomado como una ofensa personal, sobretodo tratándose de Malfoy, el "Slytherin" por excelencia que se había liado con una Gryffindor, con su peor enemiga y encima una sangre sucia. Asi fue como Draco fue relegado al puesto de traidor y perdedor, cosa que a él no le importaba lo más mínimo, estaba demasiado contento por la recuperación de Hermione.

Los Gryffindors, en un principio se escandalizaron ante el hecho de que Hermione se hubiese "enamorado" de un personaje como Draco Malfoy, pero el relato de las jóvenes, tanto Gryffindors, como Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs, contando la dulce conversación en la enfermería de la pareja, apagó el fuego.

Los chicos envidiaban a Draco por haber conseguido a aquella "exquisitez" y las chicas envidiaban a Hermione, no solo por el buenorro de Malfoy, sino porque el romance de ambos era el típico romance épico de dos mundos enfrentados, eran el Romeo y la Julieta de Hogwarts.

Cuando les fue comunicado a los profesores el estado de la señorita Granger un suspiro de alivio se hizo oír en la sala, pero también se les comunicó que sólo era temporal y que la búsqueda de la rosa de la vida debía seguir sin descanso.

Entre todos acordaron no decirle a Hermione su actual situación, ¿para qué preocuparla?. No, seria mejor que disfrutara de todo al máximo sin que la embargara la duda en todo momento acerca de cuando seria su hora, en el fatídico caso de no hallar la tan buscada rosa.

Las ordenes de Dumbledore hacia los amigos de Hermione habían sido claras.

* * * Flash back * * * 

Draco, Harry, Ron y Ginny se encontraban en el despacho del director para ultimar los procedimientos que debían de seguir tras el despertar de Hermione.

- chicos, sé que queréis colaborar en la búsqueda, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero debéis comprender que si lo hicierais la señorita Granger se enteraría e investigaría. Imagino que sabéis todo lo perspicaz que puede llegar a ser.

Los chicos asintieron.

- bien, Draco, tu debes hacer lo mismo ¿entendido? Debes estar con ella, y eso va para todos, ¿de acuerdo?. Podéis iros.

* * * Fin del Flash back * * *

Era sábado y como no tenían otra cosa que hacer, se decidieron a visitar a Hermione.

Se dirigieron a la enfermería, aunque Hermione estaba en  prefectas condiciones, la señora Pomfrey quería tenerla en observación durante ese día.

- ¡hola! – dijo Hermione, radiante – menos mal que habéis venido, me aburría muchísimo, ahora podéis traerme algunos libros.

- Deja los libros Hermione – dijo Draco mientras le daba un rapido beso – hemos venido a hacerte compañía, ¿cómo estas?

- Bien. La señora Pomfrey me dijo que estoy bien pero quiere que me quede aquí hoy.

- Ah....oye, ¿qué es lo que te pasó? – preguntó Ron, necesitaban saber que es lo que le habían contado a Hermione.

- Pues.....- no sabia si era conveniente contarlo, sus amigos siempre eran demasiado protectores con ella, pero tenían derecho a saberlo – fue...fue un mortifago – notó como Draco se tensaba – se ve que me lanzó un hechizo y se fue, pero con suerte no fue grave. Ahora Dumbledore están buscándolo y saber la razón.

Draco sonrió mentalmente, la idea era buena, con la búsqueda del supuesto mortifago se ocultaría la verdadera búsqueda.

- bueno, pero ya ha pasado todo – dijo Draco, abrazando a Hermione.

Ron, que todavía no aceptaba completamente esta relación iba a decir algo, pero un oportuno codazo de Ginny lo detuvo.

- ejem.....Hermione cielo, imagino que no lo sabrás – dijo Ginny – pero deberías saber que en este momento sois el principal tema en las conversaciones de Hogwarts.

- ¿en serio? – preguntó Hermione, algo sorprendida y sonrojada - ¿por qué?

- ¿por qué? – Ginny acercó una silla a la cama de Hermione – imagínatelo. La estudiante modélica de Gryffindor saliendo con Draco Malfoy, el "Slytherin". El malo (no te ofendas) y al buena. El agua y el aceite, el calor y el frio – Ginny se empezaba a emocionar – el fuego y el hielo, el odio y el amor.......

- vale Ginny lo he captado – le cortó Hermione – Tsk, nunca había sido el centro de atención, no creo que me guste.

- ¿qué? Hermione guapa – dijo Draco – en estos momentos toda la población masculina de Hogwarts esta deseando fusilarme por salir con una de las chicas más codiciadas, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta de las miradas de los chicos? – esto ultimo Draco lo dijo con unos cuantos ¿celos?.

- Pues claro que me había dado cuenta, pero no les di importancia.

- Chicos, deberían dejar a la señorita Granger descansar – apareció la señora Pomfrey – esta tarde saldrá, ¿vale?

- Entendido – dijeron todos, y sin ganas, se despidieron de Hermione y se fueron. 

Después de comer, decidieron salir a pasear por los jardines, algunos de ellos...bueno, Ron, no estaba muy de acuerdo en que les acompañara el Slytherin (aunque a éste tampoco le hacia mucha ilusión), pero Ginny y Harry les convencieron, a uno porque debía de aceptar la realidad y al otro porque seguramente no tenia otra cosa que hacer.

Asi pues, los cuatro se dirigieron al lago, donde se sentaron en la fresca hierba. 

Con sorpresa, los gryffindors notaron que, aunque sarcástica, la conversación de Draco era amena.

Draco, sentado mirando al lago, no pudo evitar acordarse de que fue allí mismo cuando había empezado a sentir algo por Hermione, y tampoco podía evitar pensar en que seria de él si a ella le sucediese algo.

- ¡eh!¡chicos! – Hermione corría por los vastos jardines agitando la mano, jadeando llegó hasta ellos.

- Hola, que bien que ya pudiste salir.

- Si, la señora Pomfrey no tenia excusa para retenerme – sonrió Hermione.

Pasaron una agradable tarde, charlando y riendo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era prácticamente la hora de la cena, asi que se fueron al Gran Comedor, y Draco, aunque reticente, se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, soportando con altivez, las miradas de sus ex amigos.

Tras las felicitaciones a Hermione por su recuperación, y las miradas de envidia y demás, los prefectos fueron llamados al despacho de McGonagall.

- bueno – dijo McGonagall, una vez estuvieron reunidos en su despacho – por motivos ajenos a nuestra voluntad, la organización del baile se ha retrasado – ante esto Hermione se sonrojó, sintiendo un poco de culpa – pero no pasa nada, a ver, ¿qué me decís de esa maravillosa idea que se os había ocurrido?

Susan y Hermione, comenzaron a explicarle a McGonagall algo entusiasmadas la idea, mientras que Roger y Draco, se miraron y prefirieron mantenerse al margen

- me parece una idea estupenda, servirá además para que todos se familiaricen un poco más con las películas y la música muggle, habrá que pedirle ayuda a la profesora Sinistra – y siguieron discutiendo las cosas que harían falta para el día de Halloween.

Tras la reunión Hermione y Draco salieron del despacho para dirigirse a sus respectivas salas comunes.

- me alegro de que estés bien – dijo Draco, rodeando a Hermione por la cintura.

- Y yo –sonrió Hermione

- Te eché de menos – Draco no pudo contenerse y la abrazó.

Hermione correspondió al abrazo, un abrazo que escondía alivio, pero también angustia y dolor, lo que hizo que los ojos de Hermione se llenaran de lagrimas. Sabia que Draco no estaba acostumbrado a dar muestras de cariño como esas, el no era asi, por ese motivo disfrutó de ese abrazo lo más posible.

- me diste un susto de muerte, creí que no volvería a verte – dijo Draco reprimiendo un sollozo.

Hermione se separó de el lo suficiente para ver su cara sin romper el abrazo. Cogió la cara de Draco con ambas manos y le dijo:

- se que las cosas serán difíciles, pero pase lo que pase, siempre estaré para ti – y le besó dulcemente

Draco la apretó con más fuerza y profundizó el beso, no conocía otra manera de expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella, asi que lo más que pudo hacer fue poner toda su alma y su corazón en ese beso.

Se despidieron, ambos sonrojados pero alegres, y cada uno se dirigió a su sala común.

- ¿contraseña? – preguntó la señora gorda

- aurem leo (león dorado) – contestó Hermione

tras pasar por el hueco del retrato vio que la sala común estaba vacia excepto por dos personas. Harry y Ron se hallaban sentados frente al fuego.

- Hermione – dijo Harry - ¿podemos hablar contigo?

- Claro – se sentó, alegre.

- Bueno...queríamos decirte que.... – comenzó Ron

- Verás Hermione, eres mayorcita para saber lo que te conviene, y saber lo que quieres – dijo Harry – asi que...

- Si lo que quieres es a Malfoy, quiero que sepas que te apoyaremos – terminó Ron.

- OH gracias chicos!!! – Hermione se lanzó y les abrazó – estaba preocupada de que no lo entendierais

- Y no lo entendemos – confesó Harry – pero si es lo que quieres...¿tendrás cuidado?

- No os preocupéis, todo saldrá bien – y les dio a ambos sendos besos en las mejillas y se fue contenta a su dormitorio – buenas noches

- Hasta mañana – contestaron.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó de un salto y se fue al baño tarareando una canción. Su vida era perfecta: prácticamente era la novia de Draco, sus amigos lo aceptaba y la apoyaban y dentro de poco seria el gran baile de Halloween.

Con una sonrisa en su cara bajó a desayunar y se dirigió directa a la clase de DCAO junto con sus amigos, la primera clase impartida por Alyson Hunt.

Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron pronto y se colocaron en primera fila para no perderse detalle, les habían dicho que la profesora Hunt era muy simpática y que sabia mucho del tema.

Los alumnos iban entrando y sentándose a la espera de la profesora Hunt.

- buenos días – dijo la profesora entrando al aula.

- Bueno días

- Bueno, comenzaremos por pasar lista, veamos, Gryffindors y Ravenclaws...bien.

Una vez hubo identificado cada cara con su nombre procedió a empezar la clase.

- bien, como sabéis, este curso es uno de los más difíciles asi que tendréis que poner mucho de vuestra parte. Empezaremos a estudiar los hechizos de defensa y una vez dominados continuaremos con los de ataque. El primer hechizo que veremos será el hechizo patronus. Es un hechizo muy difícil que sirve para ahuyentar a los dementores. Lo único que se ha de hacer es pensar en un recuerdo o memento muy feliz para asi contrarrestar los poderes oscuros de los dementores. Obviamente, no esperéis hacer esto en un solo día, y tampoco en dos, pero con practica le cogeréis el tranquillo. Bueno, levantaos y poneros junto a la pizarra.

Con un movimiento de varita, la profesora Hunt retiró los pupitres al fondo de la clase para que hubiera más espacio.

- bien, señor Potter, el profesor Lupin me dijo que usted sabia hacer este hechizo, ¿nos hará una demostración? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Cla...claro – dijo Harry, muy nervioso, nunca le había gustado hacer magia con todo el mundo mirándole, aunque supiera hacerla bien.- ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Y de la varita de Harry salió un ciervo plateado, translucido, que desapareció al instante

- gracias señor Potter, 10 puntos para Gryffindor. Bueno, que cada uno piense en un recuerdo agradable y diga "expecto patronum".   

Muchos no pudieron hacerlo, otros simplemente no se decidían por ningún recuerdo en especial, tan sólo Hermione, pensando en su relación con cierto Slytherin pudo hacer aparecer una neblina plateada, aunque sin forma aparente.

- bravo señorita Granger. 15 puntos para Gryffindor! Bueno, tomad unos apuntes – dijo volviendo a colocar los pupitres en sus respectivos lugares.

Poco después terminó la clase. Los alumnos salieron comentando que la profesora si era muy simpática, agradable, y ...bueno, muchas cosas más.

Tras dos horas de Herbología y una de Encantamientos, llegó la ansiada hora de comer.

La comida, exquisita como siempre, se iba acabando en las mesas del Gran Comedor.

Cuando los alumnos se disponían a levantarse, la profesora McGonagall reclamaba su atención, se sentaron y entonces fue Dumbledore quien se levantó.

- como todos sabéis, se acerca el día de Halloween, pero este año, los prefectos de cada casa han ideado una alternativa al convencional baile.

Lo que este año debéis hacer es lo siguiente: con la ayuda de la profesora Sinistra, que muy amablemente se ha ofrecido a colaborar, deberéis interpretar algún baile, por grupos o parejas, de alguna o canción, muggle o mágica, aunque de antemano os digo que el repertorio muggle es mucho más amplio. Si tenéis más dudas, consultad con vuestros prefectos.

El Gran Comedor se deshizo en murmullos, algunos, emocionados, ya comenzaban a formar grupos y pensando en que interpretarían, mientras que otros, como los de Slytherin (era de esperarse) se negaban rotundamente a interpretar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con los muggles.

- aquellos que trabajen más – interrumpió McGonagall – serán recompensados con puntos para su asa. Esta claro que no estáis obligados a participar, pero todos aquellos que lo hagan ganaran algún punto para sus casa. Y ahora, a clase.

Todos salieron por las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor, hablando, mientras se dirigían a sus siguientes clases, en las que no pusieron mucha atención, dada la noticia.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

hola!!! Si si, lo se, este capitulo ha sido un soberano aburrimiento, hasta yo misma me he aburrido escribiéndolo, pero era necesario.

Asi que....r/r please

Por cierto, ¿qué baile queréis que interpreten nuestros protagonistas? Dadme ideas por favor, que mi cerebro esta seco de momento ^_^

Besukis

Alykea  


	12. El baile

El baile 

Las salas comunes de todas las casas bullían de actividad.

Todos los alumnos preparaban sus bailes, el vestuario, el decorado...

Nadie decía cuales eran sus ideas con la ilusión de que todo fuera una sorpresa.

La sala de los Gryffindors no era para menos, todos se afanaban, ya fueran en sus habitaciones o en la sala común en ultimar los detalles del gran día de Halloween, que seria el día siguiente.

Aquellos que no querían ser descubiertos, pululaban por los jardines, comentando la ropa, practicando los pasos del baile, y muchos otros aun seguían pidiendo consejo a la ya un poco harta profesora Sinistra.

Todo había sido muy rápido, en cuanto el director dio la noticia todos se pusieron manos a la obra.

Los que tenían sangre muggle o alguna relación con ellos fueron los que más rápido comenzaron con los preparativos, los que no, visitaban el despacho de la profesora Sinistra, en el que les daban algunas ideas y con ayuda de la magia, hacían posible que, en sus ratos libres, vieran alguna película muggle, con el fin de darles más ideas.

Nuestros protagonistas, como no, también preparaban sus bailes y esperaba con ansia el gran momento.

Hermione, Lavender, Parvati y Ginny formaban un excepcional grupo. No les costó nada encontrara una buena idea para el baile, y fueron casi de las primeras en inscribirse.

Se encontraban en la habitación, tumbadas en las camas, charlando, porque ya lo tenían todo planeado al milímetro (debido a la minuciosidad de Hermione).

- vamos Hermione – decía Parvati – no tengas miedo, lo harás genial.

- No se....vosotras deberías de hacerlo, yo creo que no sirvo para esto..

- No seas tonta – le recriminaba Ginny – eres la ideal para el papel, lo esta viviendo en tu propia carne, además, yo creo que se ajusta perfectamente a tu personalidad.

- Tiene razón – corroboró Lavender.

En otro lugar, tres alumnos de sexto charlaban también.

- ¿en serio creéis que saldrá bien? – decía un poco inquieto Harry. – sinceramente, yo no soy de esos que hacen cosas asi.

- Ni yo...- decía Ron – pero Hermione nos insistió tanto...

- No seáis memos por amor de Dios, solo es un baile.

- Claro Draco para ti es muy fácil, tu siempre has sido el centro de atención en Slytherin.

- Ya, ¿y tu no Harry?

- Bueno....yo....PERO NO ES LO MISMO

- Ya, bueno, pero ya esta hecho y no podéis echaros atrás.

Aunque parecía muy seguro de si mismo, Draco estaba tan inquieto o más que los dos Gryffindors "¿cómo me metí en esto?" pensaba el rubio.

* * * * flash back * * * * 

- venga Draco será divertido....

- no, Hermione, sabes que los de Slytherin no quieren saber nada de mi, asi que no puedo participar – dijo Draco, intentando por todos los medios convencer a Hermione de no participar y había encontrado la excusa perfecta – a menos claro que lo haga solo y de eso nada.

- ¡bueno, si es por eso no hay problema!

- ¿que? – dijo Draco con una mueca de fastidio

- claro, Ron y Harry accedieron a participar y asi seréis tres, un grupo perfecto...

- pero Hermione, sabes muy bien como me llevo con esos dos.

- esos dos son mis mejores amigos....vamos Draco, por favor, tenia muchas ganas de verte bailar..- añadió con una sonrisa picarona

- esta bien...pero serás tu la que hable con ellos.

- Gracias ^ ^ - y se marchó en seguida a hablar con sus dos amigos.

Draco se quedó sentado en el césped, sinceramente no le apetecía lo más mínimo participar en el concurso, pero Hermione se veía tan contenta...además no podía negarle nada, no bajo estas circunstancias. Se lo había prometido, viviera o no, la haría feliz hasta el ultimo momento, y se eso implicaba hace el ridículo en un escenario, que asi fuera.

- ¡NO!¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!

- Vamos Ron, necesitáis un componente más, si no será muy aburrido.

- ¿insinúas, querida Hermione, que Harry y yo no podemos hacerlo solos?

- No es eso...escuchar, debéis comprenderme, todos sus amigos le han dado la espalda por estar conmigo, no se la deis vosotros también...pleeeaaassseee.

- Esta bien – accedió Harry – que se una a nosotros.

- ¿Ron?

- Si no queda otro remedio...- dijo resignado.

* * * * fin flash back * * * *          

Draco pensó, o mas bien admitió que tampoco había sido tan mala idea.

Cierto era que rozaba mucho con los gryffindors y que no les tenia en gran consideración pero, en realidad se dio cuenta de que no eran tan especiales, ni tan distintos a los demás, solo son dos adolescente, igual que el. 

"bueno, no, igual que yo no" Draco sonrió "yo soy mejor".

Entonces recordó como se les ocurrió la idea de su baile, y que, obviamente, el era el protagonista de dicho baile.

* * * * flash back * * * *                                                                                                                

- de acuerdo, entonces la idea la tenemos – dijo Harry – solo falta elegir al protagonista.

- Deberías hacerlo tu Potter – dijo Draco irónico – eres taaan aclamado por la plebe...

- Malfoy, cállate – dijo Ron. - ¿sabes, Harry, creo que el más indicado para el papel es Malfoy?

- ¿yo? ¿y por que yo?

- Oh vamos Malfoy, eres el más chulo y arrogante del grupo, te viene como anillo al dedo.

- Yo creía que era por ser el más guapo, más listo, el que me mejor baila...

- "el más modesto" pensó Harry.

- Y si te digo que es porque eres el más narcisista, engreído, chulo y déspota, ¿qué me dirías? – preguntó Ron.

- No se...¿gracias? – dijo Draco sonriendo

- En serio chico – les interrumpió Harry – no hay quien te entienda

* * * * fin flash back * * * *                                                                                                                

después de todo, Draco acabó haciendo de protagonista, se aprendió bien el baile, algo que le salía de forma natural, no por nada, había estudiado baile desde niño.

Lo que más le molestó fue el vestuario que eligieron para él, pantalones de cuero, camiseta negra y una chupa (al menos todo era negro), pero bueno, lo haría por Hermione.

Y por fin llegó el tan esperado momento, todos se apresuraban vestirse y arreglarse, mientras que los que no participaban, se vestirían con las túnicas de gala, pues después del concurso, habría baile para todos.

Los participantes debían quedarse ocultos tras una amplia cortina, desde donde por supuesto podían ver a los demás participantes (si no los nervios les mataría, según McGonagall) y esperar su turno.

El Gran Comedor había sido meticulosamente decorado, las ya acostumbradas velas parecían brillar más fuerte que nunca y otras estaban hechizadas para que iluminaran el salón cambiando de color alternativamente, de tal modo que parecía una especie de discoteca.

Un gran escenario se alzaba a un lado del comedor y a su alrededor habían puesto mesas y sillas para que el resto del colegio pudiera observarlo perfectamente desde todos los ángulos.

Por fin comenzó a llenarse el comedor de alumnos, y , seguidamente, entraron los profesores y se sentaron.

Dumbledore les dio la bienvenida y deseó suerte a todos aquellos que participaban en el evento. Acto seguido, levantando la mano dio comienzo el concurso.

El primer grupo en salir fue un grupo de Hufflepuffs que interpretaban un baile de la película "el bar coyote" entre las cuales, Susan Bones era la protagonista, ataviada con escasa ropa y contoneándose lo más que podía.

Esto, claro está gustó mucho a los alumnos del sexo masculino, aunque muchos comentaron que tanto movimiento la hacia parecer un poco vulgar. 

(n/a: no voy a detenerme en cada grupo, por que si no se haría eterno, tan solo los nombraré)

el siguiente grupo fue el de unos Slytherins (que actuando en contra de sus principios decidieron competir) representando un baile muy oscuro sobre la película de drácula, todo con un ambiente fantasmagórico y lúgubre, no cabe decir que no fue del agrado del publico.

Y asi, sucesivamente, fueron pasando grupo tras grupo, interpretando tanto películas como canciones, y por fin le llegó el turno de Draco, Harry y Ron.  

Se abrió nuevamente el telón, el grito de todas las féminas de Hogwarts llenó el salón, pues, en el escenario se hallaban Draco, Harry y Ron, vestidos con trajes de cuero negro, con unas camisetas que marcaban sus músculos y con sonrisas picaras en sus rostros.

Draco estaba en medio, unos pasos mas  adelantado que los otros dos, y al ritmo de la canción meneaba sus caderas y con el pelo engominado al más puro estilo John Travolta bailaban la canción "Greased lightnin" (la canción de los chicos en el coche).

 _  
Why it's a greased lightning'!   
We'll get some overhead lifters, and four barrel pods,   
Keep talking', whoa keep talking'   
Fuel injection cut off, and chrome plated rods,   
oh yeah I'll get the money, I'll see you get the money   
With a four-speed on the floor, we'll be waiting' at the door   
You know that isn't shit when we'll be getting' lots of tit -   
greased lightning'   
  
_

_ Go, greased lightning',   
you're burning' up the quarter mile   
Greased lightning', go greased lightning'   
Go, greased lightning',   
you're crossing' through the hit that trial  
Greased lightning', go greased lightning'   
  
_

_You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for greased lightning'   
We'll get some purple pitched tail lights   
and thirty inch fins, oh yeah   
A palomina dashboard and duel muffin' twins, oh yeah   
With new boosters, plates and shocks,   
I can get her on my rocks   
You know that I isn't bragging', she's a real pussy wagon -   
greased lightning' _  
  


Draco, sonreía con arrogancia como solo el sabia hacerlo, bailaba con mucho ritmo, mientras que detrás suyo, Harry y Ron hacían los coros.

Mientras tanto, tras la amplia cortina, Hermione y las demás chicas miraban atontadas el escenario.

- guau!!!  Hermione chica que suerte, mira como se mueve Draco – gritaba Lavender.

- Sii...- respondía atontada Hermione mirando a su novio mover las caderas.

Draco estaba en su salsa, todas las chicas gritaban y ni que decir tiene cuando se quitó de un movimiento brusco la chaqueta de cuero dejando que la camiseta negra marcara todo su torso mientras movía su cuerpo y bailaba.

- ¡AHHHH! Que chico!!!!!! – gritó Parvati 

- "mi" chico – puntualizó Hermione

y con un solitario de guitarra terminó el baile.

Harry, Ron y Draco, sonrientes, se adelantaron unos pasos y saludaron al publico que no hacia más que gritar y aplaudir a "los más codiciados de Hogwarts".

Cuando se bajaron del escenario, los chicos aun temblaban de emoción.

- ¡ha estado genial! – decía entusiasmado Ron, puesto que durante el baile había oído gritar su nombre tantas veces que podían haberlo desgastado.

- Si...- añadió Draco, intentando ocultar su alegría.

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS! ¡HEMOS SIDO LOS MEJORES! – gritó Harry mientras que, olvidando el pasado dio un fuerte apretón de manos a ambos chicos, los cuales (incluido Draco) saltaron de la euforia.

- Jo tío, necesito moverme, tengo demasiada adrenalina – dijo Ron

- Guárdala para el baile-dijo Draco riéndose.

En seguida fueron rodeadas por todas las chicas de Hogwarts, que les abrazaban y les felicitaban.

A todo esto, Hermione lo estaba viendo y tuvo que ser agarrada por Ginny para que no fuera a darle su merecido a esas locas que se acercaban tanto a Draco.

- oh Dios mío!!! ¡Somos las siguientes! – gritó Lavender.

- Bueno chicas – dijo Ginny – nos sabemos el baile y lo haremos bien.

- Los dejaremos boquiabiertos – concluyó Hermione hablando con una seguridad que no tenia.                    

El telón volvió a abrirse, una capa de humo comenzó a salir ocultando el escenario y una suave música comenzó a sonar.

La luz de la luna parecía caer firmemente sobre una figura blanca.

Con suaves y elegantes movimientos, al son de la canción "I'm Kissing you" (des'ree bso Romeo y Julieta) , Hermione interpretaba con gráciles movimientos el fastuoso amor entre Romeo y Julieta en la bella ciudad de Verona.

_Pride can stand a thousand trials,  
The strong will never fall.  
But watching stars without you, my soul cries.  
Heaving heart, it's full of pain.  
Oh, oh, the aching.  
cause I'm kissing you. oh.  
I'm kissing you, oh. _

_Touch me deep, pure and true.  
Give to me forever.  
cause I'm kissing you. oh.  
I'm kissing you. _

_Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
cause I'm kissing you.  
I'm kissing you. oh._

El silencio reinaba en el salón.

Hermione se movía alrededor del escenario, no le costaba nada realizar ese papel, pues ella misma sentía en su piel, la cruel situación de dos enamorados a los que se les esta prohibido amarse.

Todos miraban con atención a Hermione, iba vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco, ceñido a su cuerpo, con las mangas ceñidas que se iban ensanchando hasta su muñeca.

Los laterales del vestido tenían amplias aberturas hasta la altura de los muslos para permitirle más libertad de movimiento. Culminaba su atuendo unos zapatos de salón, blancos y de tacón alto.

Mientras bailaba, un aura parecía rodearle, como un ángel.

En las caras de todas las jóvenes, lagrimas de emoción caían por sus mejillas, pues ese baile les llegaba al corazón.

Con unas suaves notas, el magnifico blues acabó y asi el baile, un baile que era como su protagonista, sencillo y elegante.

La ovación del publico no se hizo esperar y aclamaron a las interpretes, que, una vez bajaron del escenario, saltaban eufóricas por la emoción.

Todos se hallaban sentados en sus sillas y McGonagall, limpiándose los ojos con un diminuto pañuelo blanco subió al escenario.

- bueno, con este baile terminan las representaciones, solicito un caluroso aplauso para todos los participantes – esperó a que terminaran. – bien, antes de nada, decir que cada grupo ha ganado para sus casa ¡50 puntos!.

Ahora fue el turno de Roger, prefecto de Ravenclaw, a subir al escenario, para proclamar a los ganadores.

- bien, los ganadores del concurso son : "GREASED LIGHTNIN" Y "I'M KISSING YOU"!!!!!!!

- ¡siiiiiiiiiii! – gritaba Lavender mientras con sus compañeras subían al escenario.

Los chicos no mostraron tanta emoción, y no es que no la tuvieran, si no porque, simplemente, querían guardar las apariencias.

- BRAVO....GUAPOS... – gritaban las chicas

- Jejejeje....bien, una vez entregados los trofeos a nuestros ganadores hay una sorpresa para ellos. Sin que los participantes lo sepan – Roger miró sonriente a los ganadores, que le miraban sorprendidos – hemos elegido a un REY Y REINA del baile!!!! Que son : Hermione Granger por su magnifica actuación y Draco Malfoy!!!!!!!!!

Hermione y Draco no podían creérselo, avanzaron hacia el centro del escenario, y un poco cohibidos saludaron, y, con una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice, bajaron del escenario.

- bueno, y ahora baile para todos, pero antes de eso, nuestros reyes, abrirán el baile.

Tras los aplausos, con un movimiento de varita (cortesía de Dumbledore) el escenario desapareció.

Draco y Hermione se encontraban en el centro de la pista.

Hermione, para decirlo suavemente, temblaba de miedo.

- vamos Hermione – intentó tranquilizarla Draco - ¿sabes bailar no?

- Claro que se bailar, pero me da vergüenza

- Esta muy guapa con ese vestido...

Hermione le miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

Sonó la música, un momento, Hermione abrió los ojos al distinguir la música.

- oh dios mío Draco ....es....es un Tango

- perfecto – dijo Draco agarrándola fuertemente de la cintura – enseñémosles lo que sabemos hacer.

Hermione sabia muy bien los pasos, y mirando a la cara de Draco, bailó el tango.

Todos les miraban, bailaban muy bien, y todos se sorprendieron de la química que había entre ellos.

Draco marcaba el ritmo y Hermione le seguía. Normalmente se negaba a bailar este tipo de bailes, porque eran demasiado...pegados, ¿cómo decirlo?....sexy, aunque ahora no le importaba en absoluto, no bailando con Draco.

Se estremeció al sentir la mano de él en su cintura y con un brusco movimiento, marcando la posesión de el sobre ella, la pierna de Hermione subió al costado de Draco que la agarró con fuerza y la acariciaba suavemente mientras echaba el cuerpo de Hermione hacia abajo.

Frente a frente, vuelta, y otra vuelta y con un suave taconeo el baile terminó.

Draco y Hermione se miraban mientras sus hombros subían y bajaban por la excitación (n/a: quien ha bailado un tango o lo ha visto sabrá que es un baile muy sexy y fogoso).

Se miraron, el fuego de la pasión se discernía en sus ojos, se acercaron poco a poco, ambos sonrojados pero felices.

La música no se oía, tan solo el latido de sus corazones. Ya nada existía para ellos, solo los dos.

Sus bocas se acercaron, y  sus labios se juntaron en un suave y dulce beso.

Draco miró los ojos de Hermione, dorados, sonrió, esta noche era su noche.

- Draco – susurró Hermione – te quiero

Draco miró sorprendido a Hermione, esto era algo que no se esperaba.

- Draco, estaré siempre contigo.

-  Hermione que...

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron y su cuerpo cayó como un peso muerto.

Draco la sostuvo, "no Hermione, por favor no me dejes.... no ahora"

- HERMIONE

Todos les miraron y el silencio cayó en el Gran Comedor.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se miraron asustados y corrieron junto a Draco, que inútilmente intentaba despertar a Hermione.

Dumbledore y McGonagall también se levantaron y fueron al lugar.

Ante todos estaba Draco, con lagrimas en los ojos, abrazando a una inconsciente Hermione. Dumbledore asintió apesadumbrado, era la hora, y no habían encontrado la rosa de la vida.

- Albus...oh Albus...- suspiraba McGonagall mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- Hermione, vamos...lucha...Hermione – Draco suplicaba.

Poco a poco y para el asombro de todos, el cuerpo de Hermione se iba haciendo más y más transparente.

- ¿qué...? – Harry, atónito, miró al resto de sus amigos, Ron estaba petrificado junto a él y Ginny lloraba desconsolada.

- Hermione...no – Draco abrazó a Hermione, pero al momento estaba abrazando el aire.

Hermione Granger se había ido.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////   

holaaaaa!!!

Que mala soy jejejejeje

Bueno, este fic no es tan corto como los demás, espero que os haya gustado mucho.

Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews que me habéis mandado, sois estupendos!!!

Bueno gente

Besukis pa todos

Alykea


	13. Por un ángel

Por un ángel 

La quietud reinaba en el comedor. Nadie sabia lo que había pasado, nadie sabia que hacer.

Todos los alumnos rodeaban al Slytherin que se encontraba de rodillas en medio del salón.

Fueron Harry y Ron quienes reaccionaron y se acercaron al rubio.

Se arrodillaron, parecía en estado de shock, en su rostro aun caían efímeras lagrimas, al igual que en los rostros de los gryffindors.

- se ha ido....y no pude hacer nada – decía Draco con voz ausente mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza – nada...

- no es tu culpa – dijo Ron, para asombro de todos, pues nunca, es decir, nunca, el Gryffindor pelirrojo apoyaba al Slytherin.

De repente una cegadora y radiante luz se introdujo por la ventana e hizo que todos se taparan los ojos. Cuando la brillante luz cesó todos se dirigieron hacia los jardines, encabezados por los Gryffindors y el Slytherin que ya corrían hacia el lugar.

Entonces se detuvieron, la reacción de los jóvenes ante la visión que tenían enfrente fue muy diversa.

Unos colocaban una mano sobre su boca para contener el asombro, otros simplemente se quedaron mirando, con los ojos abiertos de temor.

Ante ellos, se encontraba su compañera Hermione Granger, recostada sobre un frío y rústico altar de piedra, con las manos sobre su pecho. Parecía estar en paz, durmiendo placidamente, pero con la cruel realidad de que había dejado de respirar.

Tras ella, flotando envuelta en un aura celestial, se encontraba la diosa Lórien.

Muchos la miraron con asombro, otros, con temor, pero hubo algunos que la miraron con profundo odio, pues fue su aparición la que les había arrebatado a la persona que más querían.

Lórien miraba a su alrededor, con profunda tristeza. Cierto era que ella no tenia la culpa de todo aquello, pero se sentía responsable de la desesperación y la tristeza que anidaba en los corazón de aquellos jóvenes, en especial de uno. 

Miró fijamente a los ojos grises de Draco, como intentando pedirle perdón, pero no funcionaba, pues el corazón de Draco bullía de odio hacia ella, y lo entendía, oh si, entendía muy bien lo que aquel chico sentía.

El profesor Dumbledore y la profesora Hunt tuvieron que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para retener a Harry y a Ron, pues estaban dispuestos a ir junto a su querida amiga.

Mientras tanto, el profesor Snape luchaba, literalmente, contra su alumno predilecto, pues este luchaba con garras y dientes para acudir junto a Hermione.

- ¡suélteme!!déjeme ir!

- Draco, ¡vale ya! – pero ni siquiera los gritos del profesor Snape, de esos que bastaban para helarte la sangre, parecían reprimir al Slytherin.

- ¡nooo!!suélteme!!HERMIONE!

Todos miraban aquella escena, con el corazón encogido, viendo la desesperación en los ojos de su compañero.

Las chicas lloraban al ver como, un amor que había retado a todo, se disolvía por los oscuros designios celestiales.

De repente, todos gritaron al ver como Draco escapaba del agarre de Snape y corría hacia el altar.

Cuando estaba cerca, Lórien abrió los ojos y un campo de energía invisible mandó a Draco veinte metros por el aire, haciendo que aterrizara estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

- lo siento muchacho, pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Draco, se levantó lentamente y encaró con altivez a la diosa.

- usted me mintió, dijo que si la amaba ella viviría, ¡Y YO LA AMO!!¿por qué no esta aquí conmigo?! ¡¿por qué?!

Todos le miraban, los profesores no sabían que hacer, tan solo intentar que el dolor que sufrirían los alumnos de Hogwarts fuera el menor posible.

- mi querido muchacho, lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho, pero eso no basta

- me da igual lo que me diga, no pienso abandonarla.

Y de nuevo comenzó a correr, Snape y Dumbledore le gritaron que se detuviera pues ya sabían las consecuencias.

Y como la primera vez, el chico fue despedido hacia el suelo.

Pesadamente volvió a incorporarse, sus manos sangraba al igual que muchas partes de su cuerpo, pero le daba igual.

La frustración se hizo dueño de el, y lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

Todos se asombraron, pues jamás había visto llorar a Draco, e incluso, muchos dudaban que pudiera hacerlo.

- ¡HERMIONEEE! – corrió y cayó, una y otra vez.

Con el corazón sobrecogido, intentaron acercársele algunos profesores, para ayudarle a levantarse, pero rehusó esa ayuda, e inexplicablemente, volvió a erguirse.

Entonces, sus ojos anegados de lagrimas se abrieron al ver como la diosa cerraba sus ojos, y lagrimas de un tono azulado descendían por su blanca cara mientras que un aura rosada rodeaba el cuerpo de Hermione.

- no – susurró Draco, la voz ya no le salía del cuerpo, y solo atinaba a dar pequeños y débiles pasos hacia ella, por aquella que suspiraba, con la mano extendida intentando cogerla – por favor...no....Hermione..

Cayó de rodillas, derrotado, viendo como le arrancaban la vida a la mujer que amaba, sin poder  hacer nada, sin poder defenderla.

- ¡NOOOO! – sus puños cerrados azotaron la tierra, y su grito llegó a las estrellas.

Todos lloraban, abatidos, al ver como la vida de ese chico se rompía en pedazos imposibles de recomponer.

Draco no podía permitirlo, jamás,  ¿pero que hacer?. El no tenia poder suficiente, no podía enfrentarse a los mismísimos dioses, aquellos que gobernaban el mundo, aquellos que vivían en las estrellas, no podía....no podía salvarla....

Nuevamente las lagrimas surcaron su rostro, lagrimas de desesperación, lagrimas de sufrimiento, lagrimas de dolor...

Una a una, las gotas cristalinas fueron cayendo a la humilde tierra, pero no las absorbían, la madre tierra no podía albergar tanto dolor, y fue asi, como, poco a poco, un pequeño charquito quedó bajo la cara de Malfoy.

Se levantó, apesadumbrado, dispuesto a darle, aunque fuera en la distancia, su ultimo adiós a la persona que más quería.

Pero de sus labios no pudo salir palabra alguna, pues una débil luz plateada parecía emerger de la tierra.

Los ojos de todo el colegio recayeron en el diminuto charquito de lagrimas que los ojos de Draco habían vertido. Brillaba  con una luz plateada, irisada, y, ante los ojos asombrados de Draco, una flor, de belleza sublime nacía de la tierra.

- no....no puede ser – murmuró Draco, agachándose para tomar con suma delicadeza aquella exquisita flor.

Nada más tocarla, sintió como sus heridas se cerraban y como su corazón, volvía a latir con fuerza.

- es.... – comenzaba a decir McGonagall

- la rosa de la vida – terminó Dumbledore.

Con fuerzas nuevamente recuperadas, Draco se acercó al altar, sorprendido al comprobar que podía atravesar aquel campo de fuerza.

Se acercó a Hermione, y acarició delicadamente su mejilla, y depositó un dulce beso cargado del amor más puro que pudo encontrar en su corazón.

A continuación colocó la rosa en el pecho de Hermione, y se arrodilló, ocultando su cara.

Un suspiro de asombro recorrió los terrenos de Hogwarts, al ver como el color retornaba a la pálida cara de Hermione, y una bocanada de aire entraba a sus pulmones.

Draco, arrodillado suspiró, inmerso en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que la razón de su vida había despertado.

- dicen que los suspiros son besos reprimidos....¿por quien suspiras?

Alzó su mirada y la vio, incorporada, viva, sonriéndole.

- por un ángel – dijo él a la vez que, con lagrimas en los ojos la abrazaba y le besaba.

Los vivas y los aplausos no tardaron y todos los componentes del colegio de magia y hechicería gritaban de júbilo al ver el magnifico desenlace de esta historia.

Lórien, sonriendo, comenzó a desaparecer, con el corazón henchido de orgullo viendo como el amor, vencía de nuevo.

Porque la mayor fuerza del universo no es valor, ni la libertad, si no el AMOR.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¡BUAAAAAA! Ya se ha acabado......ay que bonitoooooooo (snif snif), (Alykea saca un pañuelo y se suena sonoramente).

Bueno gente, este fic ya se ha terminado, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi el escribirlo (aunque me ha costado sangre, sudor y lagrimas).

Aun no se si escribiré algún epilogo, pero eso os lo dejo a vuestra elección.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia y que me han apoyado en todo momento. En especial a join@, muchas gracias Karen.

Bueno, ya esta.

Besukis a todos

Alykea


End file.
